Connections
by paper.creations
Summary: All Human - Bella Swan is excited to start a new chapter in her life. University. On her first day she makes new friends, reconnects with old friends, and catches the eye of another student with green eyes. Will Bella connect with the other students?
1. 1: Welcome to University

**A/N: **The chapter is dedicated to Kate Lewis who helped me edit the ending - Thanks Kate! - and my friends; Kim, Jacquie, Victoria, Natalie, Laura, Kate (again) and Jaoqui. You guys are awesome!

Stan, who made his début in _Notes,_ will be making appearances in chapters of this story. Keep your eyes peeled for him. And no, he won't remember the vampire Bella and Edward from _Notes._

Another note, in the original Twilight, when Alice was human she still had visions of the future. For the sake of the plotline, I've decided that Alice won't be having any visions and won't be sent to the asylum any time soon. Sorry that that's a little out of character, but she'll still have hunches and such about how things will work out in the future.

I tried to make this as cliché free and in character as possible. I'm so sorry if I slip up and make them out of character or that the plotline becomes a little cheesy. It's going to be hard, but I'll do my best.

**Posted: **July 27, 2008 - 5:00 PM

**Disclaimer: **-sighs- I don't own anything.

**Chapter 1: Welcome to University **

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! _I thought as I ran through the university campus. My very first day of classes and I was late.

"Hey!" An innocent bystander protested as I ran past the, knocking their books down in the process.

"Sorry!" I called over my shoulder. I couldn't stop for two reasons; one, I was late, and two, by some miracle I wasn't tripping or falling, so I had to make the streak last as long as possible.

I saw the building rise up through the fog. Why I had chosen such a miserable, rainy place to go to school, I'll never know. I slowed as I got to the doors, not wanting to burst in during a lecture. Luckily, the professor was still doing attendance.

"Ah, late." He noted brilliantly. I sat down in the first available seat, cursing myself that I managed to be late.

"Don't worry, he just started." The girl beside me whispered.

"Thanks." I whispered back. She was small; almost child sized with pale skin, short, spiky black hair and sapphire blue eyes. I liked her immediately.

"Excuse me, is your name Joan Ambry?" The professor asked me.

"No." He frowned, and crossed a name off of the list. The teacher was peculiar. He continued down the list.

"Mary Alice Brandon?" He asked. The girl beside me stiffened.

"Here, but it's just Alice. No Mary." The professor frowned.

"But on the sheet it says _Mary_ Alice."

"But I prefer Alice." The professor sighed and scratched something off of the list.

"Kimberly Broth?"

"Here."

"Jacquie Davalos?"

"Here."

"Rosalie Hale?"

"Here."

"Kate Lenard?"

"Here."

"Victoria Mark?"

"Here."

"Edward Masen?"

"Here." I had been zoning out during attendance, but the velvet voice made me turn around. I think he was the gorgeous one in the top row. He saw me staring and gave me a beautiful crooked smile that almost stopped my heart.

"Emmett McCarty?"

"Present!" A booming voice near the back called. I turned to see a very muscular man with his arm raised and a wide smile on his face.

"Laura Neice?"

"Here."

"Natalie Popel?"

"Here."

"Isabella Swan?" I cringed.

"Please, just Bella." I answered.

"But it says _Isa_bella."

"Yes, I'm aware of that, but I prefer Bella." He sighed once again and crossed off the beginning of my name. I could tell this teacher didn't like change.

"Jaoquim Victores?"

"Present."

"Jasper Whitlock?" Alice gasped, and whipped her head around, looking for the man who would answer.

"Here." Her head locked onto the owner of the smooth voice with a touch of a southern accent. He had honey blonde hair and was almost as gorgeous as the guy who I thought was Edward.

"You okay Alice?" I whispered. She nodded dreamily, never taking her eyes off Jasper, who didn't seem to notice her gaze. He was talking to another beautiful blonde, who looked like his sister.

"So, I saw you checked out Edward." Alice said nonchalantly, turning her head towards the front of the room again. I choked.

"What?" I asked, coughing.

"When his name was called, you looked for him. He was the only one you did that for, while besides Emmett, but he was really loud." Trying to change the subject, I brought up Jasper.

"Do you know him?"

"Nope, but I will soon." She said confidently. We didn't get to talk anymore because the lecture on eighteenth century literature started.

**-x-o-x-**

After the hour discussion, which was so boring I had been praying for death, we were released into the foggy afternoon. Alice stayed by my side as we walked towards the on campus coffee shop.

"So, did you know anyone?" Alice asked as we escaped the damp fog and stood in line to place our orders.

"No, you?"

"Nope. But I will soon." I gave her a quizzical look, but she didn't notice.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The man behind the counter asked.

"I'll have a grande Earl Grey Misto, 2 bags please." Alice ordered. She went through the process of paying, tipping and picking up her drink before I had decided what to order. "For heaven's sakes, just order something!" Alice huffed, and I walked to the counter.

"Hello, my names Mike, can I get you anything _special_?" The blonde haired man asked from behind the counter. He kept twitching his eye, maybe it was meant to be a wink, but it just looked like he had something in there.

"Um...I'll have a chocolate chip frappichino." It took him forever to get me my drink after I had paid, and when I got my drink, he had written his phone number on the cup. Lovely. Alice thought it was hilarious.

"Oh my gosh! You have to phone him!" She managed to get out as she laughed hysterically.

"Um, no thanks." I finished my drink as quickly as possible, giving myself multiple brain-freezes in the process. I threw the cup away, along with Mike's unused phone number, while Alice sipped her tea misto. We sat down at a picnic table outside my dorm building.

"So, what's the deal with Jasper?" I asked. A small smile lit up her face.

"I think he's the one." She said dreamily, taking another sip of her drink.

"Have you…talked to him? At all?" She shook her head.

"No, but I know things." She said simply. I was worried about her sanity then.

"What kind of things do you know?" She shrugged.

"The usual. I'm like a super-matchmaker. I just know that we're compatible."

"Really? Do you know who I'm compatible with?" She pursed her lips and tilted her head to the side, thinking.

"Yes. But you wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said. I scoffed.

"If you know, you should tell me." She shook her head.

"It's going to have to work out on its own." I knew I wasn't going to get anymore information on myself, so I decided to learn about the class.

"Who else in the class is compatible? And why was it so empty? Not even half the seats in the room were filled!" Alice grimaced.

"That's because the teacher sucks. There are always just enough students for one and a half classes, and usually they can all fit into one room, but that building is being renovated, and the professor can only teach one class because of their schedule, so we get stuck with this guy, Professor Garnett. He just retired, and they brought him back for our class."

"Great." I said, rolling my eyes. "What about compatible people?"

"Hmm… Well, you know the big guy in the back that yelled 'present'?" I nodded. "Well, he's perfect for Jasper's cousin."

"Jasper's cousin?" Which one was that?

"The blonde, Rosalie Hale." I nodded.

"Anyone else?"

"Not really, there are way more girls than guys," her eyes narrowed. "But that Davalos girl likes Jasper. A lot."

"Ooo, competition Alice?" I teased. She scoffed, taking another sip of her mist tea thing.

"Anyway, enough of my love life. Where's your room?" I pointed to the building behind her. She turned around, gave it a quick inspection and squealed.

"What?" I asked as she erupted into a new squeal.

"That's my building!" She exclaimed.

"Really? I'm in 4C." She squealed again.

"I'm in 5C! I'm right across from you!" I was truly happy to have her in my class and building. It was nice to have a friend.

She finally finished her tea and we decided to take a short walk around the campus before heading in to do the homework assigned by the professor. The school was part of the Green Living Project, so all the buildings had gardens on the roof and they had a small lake near the back of the campus.

We gave the area a quick tour and where headed towards the lake when Alice stopped dead in her tracks. It was then that I noticed that unique shade of red hair. There was Edward Masen, sitting at a picnic table with Jasper Whitlock. They both had their books out, and seemed to be doing their work. Alice squealed once again, but this time she managed to keep it quite enough that everyone else in the area couldn't hear it.

"Bella, we _have _to go sit at the next table!" She pulled me by my arm towards the lake and the empty table.

"Alice," I hissed, "What are you doing?" she continued to drag me. She is freakishly strong for such a small person.

"We are going to do our homework." She whispered. As we approached their table she released my arm, knowing it was too late for me to turn around without looking like an idiot. She pranced forward, looking like a dancer. I noticed how Jasper's eyes followed her as she walked by. I kept my head down as I walked by, but I felt eyes on me, and when I looked up, Edward Masen was watching me with his beautiful emerald eyes. Great, I must look like an idiot!

I sat down across from Alice when I managed to pass Edward and Jasper. Alice had a smug look on her face.

"See! I told you it wouldn't be that bad!" She whispered, pulling out her books. I pulled my own books out of my messenger bag. The homework was ten multi-paragraph questions on the plot and themes of Shakespeare's A Midsummer Nights Dream.

We settled into the working on the questions, but I noticed Alice kept looking up to peek at Jasper, and I noticed that he looked over at her as much as she looked at him. How cute! I also noticed how Edward _never _looked over at us.

"Bella, I don't understand the second question." Alice pouted. I looked up to see her saying that, not to me, but in the direction of Jasper and Edward.

"Sorry Alice, but I'm still on the first one. I'll help you when I get there." I murmured, my head bent over my copy of A Midsummer Nights Dream, looking for the examples I could use for the question.

"Maybe I could help?" A deep voice asked. I whipped my head up too see who said that, and I saw Jasper standing beside Alice, a small smile on his face. Alice was beaming. Jasper slid into the seat next to her and helped her with the questions. I snuck a peak at them and Alice caught my eye and winked. She had to be in her own personal heaven right now. I sighed and bent my head over my work, finally finding the information I needed to answer number one.

An hour later, I was finally on question eight. Jasper had helped Alice finished fifteen minutes ago and they had chatted quietly while I worked on Shakespeare.

"Hey Bella, Jasper invited me out to lunch, so I'm going to go, okay?" Alice asked, her eyes begging permission.

"Sure, of course. Go have fun Alice." I told her.

"Thanks Bella." I was surprised when Jasper thanked me.

"Oh, but I don't want you to sit alone!" Alice worried, frowning in thought.

"I'll be fine! I'm almost done anyways." As if to prove my point I finished the last sentence and moved on to question nine. "See, only two more questions."

"Maybe Edward will move." Jasper thought out loud, and Alice agreed wholeheartedly.

"That's perfect! Now neither of them will be alone." I could tell there was a hidden meaning in her words, and I hoped Jasper wouldn't pick up on it.

"Just what I was thinking." He agreed. He went over to talk to Edward, who seemed to be working on the homework as well.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. I got déjà vu. Stupid Alice.

"Edward's single too! What a coincidence, eh?" She exclaimed in a whisper. How she managed to do that I will never know.

"Alice, _please_ don't meddle!" I begged in a whisper. She scoffed.

"I _never _meddle!" She whispered back. I didn't get to retaliate because the boys came back, both of them with their books.

"Okay Alice, ready to go?" Jasper asked, and Alice nodded, looking like she was on cloud nine.

"Bye Bella! See you tomorrow! Bright and _early_." I frowned at her tone, but I couldn't ask her anymore questions because she left on Jasper's arm.

"Uh, hey." I greeted Edward. He gave me a heartbreaking crooked smile that made me melt on the inside.

"Hello Bella." He said smoothly, his voice like honey. I swallowed hard. It was going to be hard to concentrate on Shakespeare with him sitting across from me.

"Um, are you done with the work yet?" I asked timidly, he gave me another smile as he sat down across from me.

"I am, but I have other work from another class." He pulled out a psychology textbook and a notebook.

"Is psychology interesting?" I asked, wanting to put off my homework and continue to talk to him.

"It is. I've always been good at reading people, and I find that really helps in the class."

"That's so cool. Do you know what you want to do?" He thought about it.

"I love music – I'm also taking a composing class – so maybe I could do something that revolves around that, but I also love to help people, so I'm not quite sure yet. What about you?"

"I _love _literature; all my classes revolve around English and books, so maybe I'll be a writer someday. Or I could teach English… I'm still not sure." I had no idea what I wanted to be.

"I'm sure you'll be great at whatever you do." At his compliment I blushed. Great, now I look like a tomato.

"Thanks. I'm sure you'll be great at whatever you choose too." I'm positive I sounded like an idiot, but he didn't seem to notice. He was still giving me that wonderfully crooked smile. "Um, I guess I should finish this." I said, gesturing towards my unfinished homework.

"I'm sorry; I'm keeping you from your work!" He apologized. I rolled my eyes.

"I was quite happy with the distraction, but from what I can tell, Alice is getting me up early tomorrow." He laughed softly.

"From what I can tell, she is very exuberant." I smiled. I hadn't even known Alice for a day and I liked her. University life was fast paced.

"She is." I agreed very eloquently. We settled into a comfortable silence as we did our assigned work, and I finally managed to finish. I smiled, very proud of myself and Edward closed his books, having finished his essay.

"Are you done?" He asked, eyeing my still open books. I nodded and snapped them all closed, shoving them into my bag.

"What time is it?" I asked. He glanced down at his expensive looking watch.

"One thirty." Shoot! I only had a half hour to get across campus for my creative writing class, and knowing me, I would trip along the way.

"I have to go; my next class is starting soon." I stood up quickly, giving myself a head rush in the process. _Great, now I'm dizzy, that'll make it easier to stay upright! _I thought sarcastically. Edward stood smoothly, regarding me with amusement.

"Would you like me to walk you there? Where is it?" He asked politely.

"I'm fine, it's across campus." I told him, untangling myself from the stupid table. Why do picnic tables have to have the benches _attached _to the table? It's so inconvenient!

"Are you sure? You look a little unstable." He commented as I finally got out from between the table and the bench, tripping in the process.

"I'm fine. I'm naturally clumsy." He still looked skeptical. "I'm used to it. I can cope." I assured.

"Alight then." He said, sounding unsure and displeased that I didn't want his help.

"I'll be fine, I promise. Thanks though."

"Goodbye Bella. It was a pleasure to do homework with you." He said, a small smile playing on his lips. I swear my heart _melted_.

"Bye Edward, and likewise." My vocabulary seemed to have left me, and all I had left was the basic words. That's what Edward did to me, and I was sure I sounded like an idiot.

To save myself from further embarrassment, I started heading towards my next class, hoping I wouldn't be late for this one. Luckily I arrived on time, after tripping three times and almost falling into the lake. People in the class seemed to have had the same idea as me. The class was packed and there was still five minutes before the lecture would start. I quickly scanned the room, looking for someone I knew, and sure enough, someone was waving at me from their seat in the top row. I felt my eyes go wide and my jaw drop as I ran up the flight of stairs to my friend.

"Angela! What are you doing here? I thought you got accepted in California!" I dropped down into the seat next to hers.

"I did, but during the summer I got a call from the Dean saying he would give me a scholarship!"

"Wow!" Was all I could say. A scholarship! That was amazing!

"I know! And now I get to spend more time with Ben! He's in a university further south, but at least now we're in the same state." Ben Cheney was Angela's long time boyfriend. He had been accepted to an Applied Technology School; he wanted to be an engineer or something like that.

"That's amazing Angela! You are so lucky!"

"What about you? Do you have a boyfriend?" She asked. Edward Masen's name popped into my head, but I squashed it. There was no way on Earth he would ask me out.

"Nope. Still single." I said. All of a sudden, the person sitting in front of me turned around.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear that you're single." He had long black hair and tanned skin. He seemed…familiar.

"I'm sure." I replied curtly. I hated nosey people. He seemed to notice the finality in my tone and struggled to find a way to continue the conversation.

"Um…what's your name?" He asked. I sighed, unable to stay mad since he obviously meant no harm.

"Bella Swan." His eyes seemed to pop out of his head.

"Charlie's daughter?" I nodded my head, "Do you remember me? I'm Jacob Black, Billy Black's son. Our dad's would go fishing and drag us along." I knew I recognized him!

"Oh! I thought I knew you! How is Billy? I haven't been to La Push for years!" He gave me a winning smile.

"My dad's fine – he's in a wheelchair now, but he's good. What have you been up to?"

"Not much, oh I'm sorry! Where are my manners! Angela Weber, this is Jacob Black, Jake, this is Angela."

"How do you do?" Jacob asked politely, stretching his arm back to shake Angela's hand.

"I'm fine, thanks." We didn't get to talk anymore because the professor entered and the lecture began. I ended up really enjoying it – it was so interesting!

"That was so great!" Angela exclaimed as we left the classroom. Angela was on my one side and Jake was on the other. I was a little uncomfortable at how close he was too me, but I didn't say anything. I didn't want to seem rude. I saw Alice jumping up and down on a picnic table, waving at me.

"Bella!" She yelled, and I blushed crimson. Angela watched Alice with a puzzled expression.

"I'm going to guess that you know her?" Angela asked, and I nodded.

"She's in my Literature class and she's in my building."

"Ah. I'm going to go; Ben's taking me out to dinner." She said.

"Bye! Have fun!"

"I will thanks. See you tomorrow!" Angela waved goodbye, leaving Jacob and me.

"Um, I'm going to go see what Alice wants." I mumbled.

"Okay, I'll come with you." He said much to my displeasure. Didn't he notice that I wanted to see what she wanted _alone_?

_We _walked towards Alice, who had jumped off the table.

"What's up Alice?" I asked. Alice eyes Jacob with distaste.

"I'm sorry, but can I talk to Bella _alone_?" Alice asked Jacob and his eyes narrowed.

"Sure. See you tomorrow Bells." He said walking away.

"Um, bye?" Why had he used a nickname for me when I hadn't seen him in years? We weren't even that close when we did talk.

"So...who was that?" Alice asked. I shrugged.

"Our dad's used to force us on play dates, but I haven't seen him for years. That was…weird." Alice nodded as we both watched Jacob retreat into the crowd.

"Oh! I have great news!" Alice exclaimed, linking our arms and pulling me through the crowd of students towards our dorm building. Even though we had just met today, it was like we'd been friends for years.

"Is that why you were jumping on the picnic table?" I teased and she rolled her eyes.

"Of course! I had the _best _lunch with Jasper! I was right; I am _definitely_ going to marry him."

"How can you be so sure? Did he propose?" I didn't understand how she could be so certain.

"No, he didn't _propose_, but I could tell. I think he could almost tell how much I like him…" She trailed off, thinking.

"Was he nice?" I prompted. Alice was the kind of girl who liked to talk about this kind of stuff, I could tell. I was right, and my question set her off.

"He was _so _nice, and polite! He was a perfect gentleman! He is to die for!" She said dreamily. We were in the elevator now, going up to the third floor.

"I'm glad you had a good date!" I told her, and I meant it.

"Thanks! I'm so glad too! Just wait until he asks you out, it'll be great!" She promised.

"Until _who_ asks me out?" I asked as the elevator door opened. Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hallway.

"You'll find out soon enough. Just be patient." She chided me. We reached our doors – they were right across from each other. Alice opened hers and dragged me into her room. "Do you have any work from your class?"

"No, why?"

"Good! We're having a girl's night to get to know each other better!"

"Alice, it's four o'clock." I reminded her.

"I know! We're going to watch movies, and I'll give you a facial, and we can get dinner, and talk…" She trailed off, moving around her dorm.

"That sounds great!" I told her and she beamed. I guess it wouldn't be so bad to give her what she wanted, it did sound like fun.

**-x-o-x-**

After the long night of bonding, Alice released me to my own bed. I climbed into it gratefully. The plush bedding and soft pillows seemed like heaven on earth.

The last thing I saw as I slowly crossed into unconsciousness was Edward Masen's face, his jade eyes sparkling. I sighed. If only he liked me back…

**A/N:**

This story is going to be completely Bella's point of view. I'm going to do a Twilight/Midnight Sun kind of thing. I write a chapter in Bella's point of view, you hopefully review, and I send you the chapter in Edward's point of view. When the story's over I'll post them all as a separate story, but I'm sure you'd prefer to read in sooner than later. Even if I've written other chapters and this story is old, review and I _will_ send you the chapters correspondent.

Please review! I love to get feedback on my stories. It makes my day when people tell me I made them laugh out loud or cry because of the ending. I promise to respond to you and to send you the bonus!

-Maggie


	2. 2: Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett, oh my!

**A/N: **-nervous chuckle- You guys aren't _too_ mad, are you? I'm so, so sorry, but this chapter has been extremely hard to write. After receiving _eighteen _reviews for my first chapter (which is a record, most reviews for the first chapter for me) I've felt the pressure to make this one as good, or better than the first. After major pep-talks from my amazing friends, I've _finally_ finished chapter two.

I've discovered that making an outline of the chapters to come is completely pointless for me, since I've gone back on it completely with this chapter. I so hope that it matches up nicely with chapter one.

I thank you so much to my eighteen reviewers, and their kind words. I appreciate it more than you can believe, and it is for you that this chapter is written. And thank you for the personal messages telling me what you thought about Edward's point of view. Your responses made my day!

Saying that, I'm not sure if people believe me when I say that there _is_ a chapter in Edward's point of view waiting for whoever reviews. But if you review, _**please remind me to send it to you! **_I'm too scatter-brained to remember half the time. If you didn't get it last chapter, I apologize, and review saying you didn't get it and I'll send you both this chapter.

This chapter is dedicated to three people, who helped me immensely while I struggled with it.

Firstly, Kate, who let me talk to her for extended periods of time about possible plotlines and ideas, and possible cliché-ness. Thank you so much Kate! Hope I didn't bore you!

Second, Jacquie, my beta extraordinaire. Well, not technically beta, but who let me send her what I had as I progressed and told me what she thought. Thank you Jacquie!

And thirdly, but most certainly not least, the person who deserves ninety percent of the dedication, Natalie. If she hadn't been there to talk me through character ideas (especially Rosalie) and plotline development, there wouldn't be a chapter two. Thank you so much Natalie, my writing guru!

And now, my wonderful readers, to chapter two. I hope you enjoy!

**PS. **Leprosy isn't air born. It is only by the insertion of the leprous virus into the blood, through a sore, prick or abraded surface, that the disease is communicable.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or anything recognizable.

**Chapter 2: Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett, oh my! **

I sighed in relief as I re-checked my clock for the twenty-third time this morning. I was still early; I would have plenty of time to get to class early, and not late. I chased my granola bar and apple down with a small glass of milk from my mini-refrigerator, grabbed my messenger bad – which was already packed with my books for the day – and I headed towards the door with forty five minutes to spare. I was hoping to grab a coffee and tour the campus before class.

I swung the door open and jumped back in shock – Alice was standing in the doorway, waiting for me.

"What are you doing?" I gasped, clutching my heart. She frowned down at me and shook her head, making a clicking sound with her tongue, signaling her disapproval. "…What?" I pulled myself off the floor.

"What are you doing?!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide. "Actually, what are you _wearing_?" I looked down at my outfit, which consisted of faded, gray wash jeans, a tee shirt and a hoodie slung over my arm for later use.

"What? I'm comfy." I defended myself, but Alice shook her head.

"And your hair!" She cried. I patted my messy bun.

"Um…sorry?" I said, unsure of what to do.

"Yes, you should be sorry. Here, let me fix you up." She said in a motherly tone and pulled me back into my dorm.

"Hey! I wanted to get a… do I smell coffee?" I asked, sniffing the air. Alice laughed and held up one of her hands, which had a tray with two large cups in them. She brought coffee, bless her! I snatched one and smelt it, the caffeine instantly erasing the foggy haze of my morning away. Alice grabbed the other cup and took a sip.

"Good, you didn't take my tea." She said.

"You don't have coffee?" I asked in amazement.

"No, I can't tolerate caffeine." She said simply and I shook my head, unable to imagine a morning where I didn't have coffee. I was pretty sure that my brain would explode if I ever skipped my morning coffee.

I was distracted from my train of thought by Alice as she went to my closet like a magnet to a refrigerator.

"What are you doing?" I called after her, but she was scanning my wardrobe, seemingly unable to hear me.

"You can wear this," she muttered, grabbing a white lace trimmed camisole from its hanger with her free hand. She tossed it over onto my bed. "And…this." She said grabbing a royal blue scoop neck pullover sweater. She tossed that onto the bed as well and stared at the clothes for a second. "…Yep, that will be perfect!" She turned to look at me. "Why aren't you getting dressed?" I moved into action, putting my coffee down and grabbing the clothes Alice had deemed suitable. She went into the bathroom as I pulled the tank top and sweater.

"I'm done!" I called. Alice poked her head out of the bathroom.

"You look great! Now get in here!" I made a beeline to the bathroom to see Alice had dug up my old flat iron.

"…You're going to straighten my hair?" I asked, checking the clock on the bathroom counter. "We only have twenty minutes to get to class! And it'll take at least five minutes to get from here to there, so really only fifteen minutes." Alice rolled her eyes.

"It'll take five minutes, I promise. Now kneel!" She demanded and I knelt down, resting my chin on the cabinet. I watched the clock as the heat enveloped my head.

"Done!" She proclaimed a stunning seven minutes later. I looked up at the mirror to see my hair silky and smooth.

"Wow."

"I know." Alice said proudly, turning off the iron and leaving it to cool. "Alright, we still have plenty of time to get to class."

"So…what do we do now?" I asked.

"Oh! I know! Why don't we go meet Rosalie?" Alice proposed excitedly, already pulling me towards the door.

"Rosalie?" I asked.

"Rosalie." Alice confirmed, nodding her head. "Jasper said she's his cousin. I should meet my cousin-in-law, right?"

"Your…cousin-in-law? I definitely wouldn't say that to her." I told her as I locked the door behind us.

"Why not?" Alice asked, seemingly oblivious.

"Because you and Jasper have only had _one_ date!" Alice scoffed and turned her head so I could she her roll her eyes.

"Please." Saying it in a way that made it two syllables. She stopped in front of a dorm three doors down from us. "This one's hers."

"How do you know that?" I asked and Alice just shrugged.

"Haven't I told you enough? I just _know_ things." She said mysteriously and knocked on the door.

"Nothing's happening." I whispered to her. There was no noise on the other side of the door.

"Just wait, I know she's still here."

"_How_ do you know that?" Alice rolled her eyes.

"I _know_ things." She hissed at me. The door swung open.

"Hello?" Rosalie asked. My self esteem took a very large hit when I saw her. She looked like a super model; thick blonde hair, big blue eyes, flawless complexion… I was bitter already.

"Hi! I'm Alice and this is Bella, and we're in your literature class!" Alice said, shaking Rosalie's hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you." She said politely, but I didn't miss the way her eyes noted our appearances, almost as if she were sizing up the competition. "So, what's up?"

"We thought we'd introduce ourselves, since were hallway buddies." Alice said, and I have to bite back a laugh. _Hallway buddies?_

"That's nice." She said, and we fell into silence, but it was far from comfortable. I shifted on my feet and I saw Rosalie's eyes take in the movement. I was starting to get a little weirded out; it was like she was cataloging my faults for future reference.

"So…do you want to walk to class together?" Alice proposed and Rosalie nodded, giving us a winning smile that I could tell was forced.

"Sure, just give me a moment." She said before disappearing behind the door and closing it, leaving us in the hallway.

"I don't like her." I whispered. Alice looked shocked.

"Why?" She asked, following me lead and whispering.

"I feel like we're in competition. She keeps looking at me like she's making note of my faults." Alice rolled her eyes.

"You're just being silly. She's nice!" I looked at her skeptically. "Well, she's related to Jasper so she has to have _some_ redeeming quality." It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Okay, I'm ready." Rosalie said, stepping out of her dorm and locking it behind her. Alice's eyes turned the size of saucers.

"I _love_ your dress!" Alice exclaimed. Rosalie was wearing a form fitting red dress with a low square neckline. It went down to her mid thighs and had a black band just under the bust. She had a small sweater on that ended at the black band and had three quarter length sleeves.

"Thank you!" Rosalie said, enjoying the spotlight. "I like your sweater." She said, fingering the apple green material of Alice's sleeve. Alice started to chatter happily with Rosalie about fashion and shopping, and knowing Alice, she wouldn't stop until we were late to class – which was exactly what I didn't want. I sighed and Alice shook her head.

"Sorry Bella!" She said, and turned her attention back to Rosalie. "Can we talk about this later? Bella _really _doesn't want to be late." Rosalie shrugged in an indifferent manner and started down the hallway. I started to follow after her, but Alice grabbed my arm and had us walk slower, increasing the gap between Rosalie and us.

"What?" I asked.

"You need to let her go into the class before you. She's dressed to kill." Alice said, and I had _no_ idea what she was talking about.

"_What?"_ I asked again and Alice rolled her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure she's dressed that way for _someone_ in the class, and I really think its Edward."

"But…but how did you -" Alice glared at me. "Right, you _just know_ these things."

"Just let her go in the classroom first, I'll watch to see who she targets, and then when she settles down I'll send you in and you can dazzle Edward." She said.

"Don't you think you're taking this a bit seriously? I mean, if he doesn't like me, then he doesn't like me. Right? It's not that big of a deal." Well, I didn't lie _completely_. If he didn't like me, well then, I would have to cope. But it would be a big deal, I realized.

"Sure, you just keep telling yourself that." Alice said, patting my arm. We entered the elevator, which Rosalie had held for us. That was nice of her, except when I entered she gave me that condescending look again, which made me felt like I was a five year old being scolded by an adult. I suppressed a sigh and Alice broke the tension in a very bad way.

"Doesn't Bella look fabulous?" She asked Rosalie. Either she was oblivious to the fact that Rosalie seemed to need everything revolving around her, or she wanted to get under her skin a little. Rosalie mouth curled slightly in distaste.

"Yes." She said reluctantly. Alice smiled, celebrating a victory. This could be interesting…

The elevator stopped and Rosalie quickly stepped out of the small box we had been trapped in. Alice and I followed at a slower pace, although I thought it was ridiculous…sort of.

"Okay Bella," Alice said, the lecture hall rising up on the horizon. "Remember; Rosalie goes in first." I nodded. Alice grabbed my arm and pulled us towards Rosalie, who was approaching the door. "I'll watch to see what happens." Rosalie entered and Alice stuck her head in the door, watching _very stealthy_. I rolled my eyes. She looked absurd, but after five seconds I had joined her, watching the male population's response to her.

The man in the large group of girls in the center of the class didn't even look up from their conversation, in which the redhead seemed to be dominating – her hands were waving wildly as she tried to press some point into their brains. But I didn't care about them.

Jasper looked over at us, smiling as his eyes found Alice's. He waved, and I heard Alice sigh dreamily. But I didn't care about them either.

Emmett – who was sitting next to Edward, who was sitting next to Jasper – followed Rosalie's every move as she walked up the stairs to a new seat – since Edward was now sitting in her old seat. His face held a combination of awe and desire. Well, she got one of them.

Edward, who had noted Rosalie's entry much to my despair, wasn't looking at her anymore. He was looking at _me_! I let out a small squeak, my eyes widening in my surprise, and yanked Alice out of the door as I pulled back, hiding us from view.

"Hey! What was that for?" Alice protested.

"Edward saw us looking!" I hissed and Alice poled her head back in to see.

"Oh!" She said, looking back at me. "Sorry! I didn't notice!"

"I thought that was the whole point of this! We were supposed to _watch him_!" I cried.

"No, _you_ were supposed to see how the guys reacted; I was watching to see who Rosalie looked at." She corrected.

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

"It's hard to tell, she definitely looked in the guy's direction, but it could be at Emmett _or_ Edward. But she got all indignant when she passed them, did someone stop looking at her?" I nodded. "Who?"

"Edward." Alice cursed. And mumbled something like, _'this isn't what I planned'._

"What?" I asked, not hearing completely, but Alice shook her head.

"Nothing. Alright, well get in there." She said, waving her hand towards the door.

"I can't! Not after he saw me _looking_!" Alice rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. What's he going to do? Treat you like a leper?"

"Leprosy isn't contagious like that." I countered.

"Yes it is!"

"No, it isn't! Look it up!"

"I will. Now go!" Alice said, pushing me through the door with surprising strength. I stumbled into the room, which turned my face into a bright red. I lifted my chin and walked to my chair, trying to keep as much of my dignity intact as possible. I didn't trip, which was a wonderful change, and I settled into my seat as gracefully as I could – meaning I bumped my hip on the corner of the desk. I finally got settled and the Alice – the turncoat – pranced into the room with amazing grace.

"Did you ever take dance?" I asked as she sat beside me.

"Ballet, ten years." She said. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Edward totally watched when you entered!" She squealed.

"Alice…_everyone_ was watching! I _tripped_ into the room!" I cried. She rolled her eyes.

"Please," She said in her special way, making it into two syllables, like puh-lease. "He was _watching_ watching you. It was so adorable! And then you banged your hip and he looked like he wanted to help you! He must have thought that would be creepy." She said.

"Is he looking right now?" I asked, and Alice checked.

"Nope." I risked a look up at him, and our eyes met. His jade eyes sparkled, and he smiled softly, softening his face beautifully.

"Alice, you lied!" I hissed, turning away when I felt the familiar burn in my cheeks. She shrugged her shoulders.

"He must have _known_ when you were going to look! It's fate!" She said brightly, which made me suspicious.

"Traitor." I muttered, and she must have heard it, since she laughed.

"I'm only trying to help!" I wanted to tell her to mind her own business, but I didn't want to be mean. And I liked her help, sort of.

We didn't get to talk anymore, since the teacher entered, scratching his head.

"Have you seen my coffee?" He came up and asked me.

"Um…you _just_ came in." I reminded him. He smacked himself on the forehead.

"I must have forgotten it in the car!" He cried. "Now…what colour is my car…" He mumbled as he shuffled back out of the classroom. I watched him go in stunned silence. Wow.

"He's really lost his marbles, hasn't he?" Alice said and I nodded. She suddenly looked up, and nodded. "Do you mind, I'm going to go talk to Jasper for a bit."

"Sure, I don't mind."

"Cool, thanks." And just like three days ago, she left me to go with Jasper. I sighed and started to doodle in the margins of my notebook.

I was creating a pretty swirly pattern all down the page when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned, expecting Alice and seeing Edward. My heart stuttered and my cheeks burned with a blush.

"Hello Bella." He said, his smooth voice making my name sound beautiful. I smiled involuntarily.

"Hey Edward."

"Can I sit with you for a minute? Alice kicked me out of my seat." He said, smiling. I looked up to see Alice sitting in Edward's seat, deep in conversation with Jasper and Emmett.

"Of course, no problem." I said. He sat down smoothly.

"I like that." He said, tapping my doodle.

"Thank you." I said shyly. I felt an itch on my back, and I rolled my shoulders, but it didn't go away. I looked up to see Rosalie boring holes into my back with her eyes. Her jaw was tight, and I could have sworn I saw jealousy in her blue eyes. But that couldn't be right, could it? I turned my eyes back on Edward, who was watching me with fascination.

"So, how was your first couple of days?" I asked him.

"They were fine. How about yours?"

"Fine, thank you." We became silent, and I could feel Rosalie's stare, which unnerved me. Why did the girl hate me so much?

"Good afternoon class!" The teacher said, stumbling into the class with a coffee mug in his hands. I didn't bother correct him, saying that it was still definitely morning. Edward rose smoothly from Alice's seat, getting ready to move back to his own.

"Nice talking to you." I said, trying to mask my sadness that he was leaving."It was, we'll have to do this again some time." He said, sounding like he was making a promise. He started to go up the stairs, stopped, turned back around and said, "You look very beautiful, by the way," And then dashed back up the stairs, leaving me perfectly dazzled.

"Hello? Earth to Bella!" Alice said, waving a hand in front of my face. I snapped back to reality.

"Yes? Oh, hello Alice. When did you get here?" I couldn't remember seeing Alice sit down. She sighed.

"I've been here for at a least a minute. The professor can't find chalk." I looked at his desk, where there was a large yellow box that said 'Chalk' on it. I pointed at it and Alice nodded and shrugged.

It took another minute before someone – I think it was the pretty Chinese girl with the group in the middle – told him where to find the chalk.

"Thank you Natasha." The professor said.

"…It's Natalie." She corrected him. He waved a hand as if to dismiss the correction and started to write on the board.

**-x-o-x-**

"So spill. What did Edward say to you that had you all dazzled?" Alice asked as we escaped the lecture hall. It had been torturous. The professor was like my Grandmother; always forgetting they're already told the same story to you before. He repeated facts over and over.

"We honestly didn't talk about much, but when the professor came in, her started to leave, stopped and told me I looked beautiful." Alice squealed, which caused several heads to turn in our direction.

"That is so amazing! He _so_ loves you!"

"Isn't it a bit early to be thinking _that_ Alice? I mean, we just met three days ago."

"Some things are just meant to be." She said cryptically and I didn't bother to ask what she meant. She looked at her watch. "I have to go to my other class. See you later?" She said, itching to get to her fashion design class.

"Of course. Movie?"

"Yes! I'll pick one up and bring it over. Seven o'clock, my dorm. Bring popcorn!" She said as she walked away. I waved and readjusted my messenger bag. I headed towards my favorite building on campus – the library.

I pushed around the heavy revolving door and found myself in the serene environment of the library. I took in a deep breath, reveling in the smell of old paper and ink.

I walked down the aisles and found the staircase leading to the second floor, which was the study and reference books section. I climbed the stairs, clutching to the gold painted handrail for security. I wandered until I found a large empty table, dropped my bag to mark it as mine, and then set to the shelves, looking for the books I needed for my report. We had four days to write an essay about Shakespeare and I needed reference materials.

After finding several books on Shakespeare and his history, I headed back to my table and set to work. The warm yellow light of the lamp sitting next to me soothed my mind, instead of giving me a headache like the fluorescent lighting schools seemed to prefer.

I cracked open one of the seven books I had gotten and started to read.

"Bella!" I jumped at the sound of someone whisper-yelling at me. I looked up to see Jasper and Emmett.

"Oh, hello." This was the first time we talked outside of class, I thought.

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" Jasper asked as Emmett sat down across from me, not waiting for the answer.

"Of course not." I said, and Emmett grinned. Jasper sat down next to him.

"How are you?" Jasper asked.

"I'm fine, thank you. And yourself?"

"Fine, thanks." Emmett sighed loudly, which earned him a 'Shh' from the student at the next table.

"Can we _please_ get over all the formalities?" He asked as loudly as he dared. "I can tell, we're going to be great friends!" He said, smiling wide, which was contagious because I felt my own grin creep onto my face.

"How goes the work?" Jasper asked, eyeing the pile of books beside me.

"I just started. I love reading, but Shakespeare wasn't exactly the most interesting person." I sighed. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Of course not! He didn't have Playstation! Or Guitar Hero!" Jasper shook his head at Emmett.

"Just because they didn't have modern technology doesn't mean they were _boring_!" Jasper countered.

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!"

"If you two don't stop arguing, you'll have to leave." The librarian said from behind them. The student at the next table was scowling.

"I'm sorry." Emmett said, giving the librarian the most adorable look. She pursed her lips and walked away. Emmett held up his hand for a high five, and I slapped his hand. We lapsed into a silence and I took it as leave to study. I bent back over my books and from the corner of my eye I saw Jasper take out his notebook and help himself to one of the Shakespeare books – which I didn't mind. I saw Emmett twitch and twiddle his thumbs and my lips quirked into a smile before I forced myself to read – which was something I would never have to do.

It couldn't have been five minutes until Emmett heaved a loud sigh, earning more angry stares.

"What?" I asked, looking up.

"I'm bored." He said bluntly.

"It's been five minutes!" Jasper exclaimed in hushed tones. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"_So?_ I'm bored." He complained.

"Well then go somewhere else." Jasper snapped and turned back to his book. I followed suit, leaving Emmett to his own devices. He sighed again and stood dramatically and stalked off into the surrounding aisles.

"Good riddance." Jasper muttered and I laughed quietly.

But once again – this time fifteen minutes later – Emmett broke the silence with a chuckle. I looked up to see his arms _overflowing_ with books.

"What in the world…" I whispered and Emmett dropped the books onto the table with a loud bang. I picked up one of them, _'Sinful Secret'_.

"Is this -"

"Dirty books!" Emmett cried happily, cutting off Jasper. "I found them downstairs behind some black curtain. There are _tons_ of them down there!" He said with a huge smile. Only Emmett could find pornographic novels in the university's library.

"Will you _please_ go put these away!" Jasper pleaded, but Emmett shook his head.

"No way. I just brought them up to show you guys, but if it _embarrasses_ you, that changes things. Be right back, I'm going to get more." He paused, thinking. "Oh! Maybe I could read aloud from them!" And with that, he left. Off to find more dirty books. Jasper groaned.

"He is so immature!" He complained, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Maybe we should get him out of here." I suggested.

"No, I unleashed the evil that is Emmett upon you; I should leave, taking the _child_ with me." I laughed.

"No, that's fine. I won't be able to do much today anyways." I assured him, packing away my notebooks.

"Well let me at least put the Shakespeare books back for you."

"Alright. But are that just you being polite, or you wanting to get away from the raunchy books?" He smiled sheepishly and picked up the Shakespeare books and left, not answering my question. Seconds later Emmett showed up, another large pile of books in his arms. His face fell when he didn't see Jasper.

"Did he leave?"

"No, he's just putting the Shakespeare books away. We're getting you out of the library, since everyone around us is getting mad." He grinned.

"Wanna help me take the dirty books back?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders and picked up as many as I could, which left several for Jasper to take down, I thought smugly. He had to touch them, which would be funny.

Emmett led me down the stairs and weaved through the aisles, to the mysterious black curtain, but before he found it I lost him and ended up walking into a wall. What can I say? The extra weight of the books worsened my horrendous balance.

I sighed and knelt down, picking up the surprisingly well worn books. Apparently the dirty books were read often.

I was just reaching for _'Erotic Summer Nights'_ when a pale hand beat me to it. I looked up and was dismayed to find none other than Edward Masen, holding the dirty book I was about to pick up. Dear lord, this must look bad.

He examined the books cover with amusement.

"Hmm, I've never read this book, I think. Is it good?" He teased and I rolled my eyes, a blush burning my cheeks.

"I wouldn't know, I haven't read it either." I informed him, grabbing the book from his hand.

"Some fall reading?" He asked, gesturing towards the hideously large stack of books in my arms.

"No. Emmett was bored and found the pornographic section of our library. He thought it would be best if he brought an obscene amount of them up to our table and now I'm stuck helping him bring them all back down."

"Ahh." He said, a smile playing on his lips. As if on que, Emmett rounded the corner, the large stack of books still in his arms.

"There you are Bella! I thought I lost you in the Science Fiction section." He noticed Edward standing there. "Edward! Hey, if you ever need dirty books, I know where to get them!" Edward flushed slightly and I was glad to see I wasn't the only one Emmett could embarrass.

"We're going to get something to eat, would you like to join us?" I asked, hoping he would come so I would have an excuse to talk to him.

"Nah, he doesn't want to come! It's Emmett-Jasper-Bella time!" Emmett said, not letting Edward answer.

"Where'd you guys go?" Jasper called and he turned the corner into our aisle. "Finally!" He cried, "I bumped into some girl and one of the books fell onto her pile. She gave me such a disgusted look." He said, shaking his head. Emmett laughed loudly.

"So I embarrassed _three_ people with these books! They're a gold mine!" He crowed happily.

"He got you two, huh?" Jasper asked and Edward and I nodded. "Are you coming to eat with us Edward?"

"Nope, it's Emmett-Jasper-Bella time, not Emmett-Jasper-Bella-_Edward_ time." Emmett said, once again not letting Edward answer. Jasper smirked at Edward's face. I couldn't tell the emotion that was prominent in his eyes.

"Well, we should go." Jasper said, shifting the books uncomfortably in his arms.

"Right." Edward said, "See you guys later. Goodbye Bella." He said politely, bowing his head slightly and disappearing into the aisles of books. I stared after him dreamily.

"Head over heels" I thought I heard Jasper mumble.

"What?" I asked, snapping out of my Edward induced haze. Jasper shook his head.

"Nothing." And with that Emmett lead us to the black curtain and into the adult book section, which was surprisingly well stocked.

"What do you want to eat?" Jasper asked once we left the library, finally free of the dreaded books.

"What about pizza? I heard there was a pizzeria just off campus.

"Delicious!" Emmett cried and we started to walk.

"So, what were you guys talking to Alice about before class?" I asked.

"See asked me whether or not I would be okay if she set up Rosalie on a date with Emmett."

"Rosalie and _Emmett_?" I asked incredulously.

"Hey! Don't say that like it's a _bad _thing!" Emmett cried indigently.

"I'm sorry! But she's just so…"

"Uptight?" Jasper finished for me with a smile. I bit my lip and nodded.

"That's why we're perfect!" Emmett declared, "I can make her smile. Plus she's got a smoking -"

"Dude!" Jasper cried. "_Please!_ She's my _cousin!_" Emmett rolled his eyes.

"_So?_ If you talked about my cousin Teresa like that I wouldn't mind." Emmett countered.

"How old is your cousin?" I asked.

"Twenty six."

We talked about family the whole way there. I learned that Jasper and Rosalie's mothers had been twins, which is why they looked so alike. Jasper had grown up in Texas, whereas Rosalie had grown up in New York. Rosalie was an only child and Jasper had a younger sister, whose name was Annette.

Emmett had grown up in Tennessee and had a huge family. He had insisted on giving us the entire McCarty family tree, which consisted of four sets of grandparents, six sets of aunts and uncles, twelve cousins, and two older sisters – Hannah and Nicole.

I told them about my family; how Charlie and Renee had divorced, that I only had one grandmother left, and that both my parents had had no siblings.

"So…you're kind of… _alone_." Emmett said as we sat down in our booth at the pizzeria.

"I guess…yeah. But it's never bothered me." I told him.

"I can't imagine only having four people, max at the table for Christmas." Emmett said, shaking his head.

"If everyone came there would be _five_! Renee got remarried to Phil. _Five_." I reminded him.

"Hello, my name is Courtney, how can I help you today?" Our waitress asked. She could have been pretty, if her face wasn't stuck in an expression of disgust.

"We want a pizza." Emmett said politely.

"Well, that's nice, but what _kind _of pizza?" The waitress asked impatiently and _rudely_.

"What kinds do you have?" he asked, folding his hands over the unopened menu.

"It's in the menu." She replied, and Emmett smiled wickedly.

"Humor me." She sighed and listed off all the pizza toppings they offered.

"What do you guys think?" He asked once the extremely rude waitress finished. She tapped her heeled toe impatiently as she waited for us.

"Vegetarian?" Jasper suggested and Emmett snorted.

"Yeah, right." He rolled his eyes. "What about you Bella? Do you have any _good_ suggestions?"

"I don't care, whatever you guys choose."

"We'll have one large meatlov-"

"No, no, no. If I can't vegetarian, you can't have meatlovers." Jasper complained.

"What about ham and pineapple?" I suggested. "It has meat and fruit."

"Good choice! We'll have what she said." Emmett said and the waitress stalked away. "And three cokes please!" He called after her.

"You do know she's going to spit in your coke, right?" Emmett shrugged.

"All apart of the fun."

**-x-o-x-**

"I can't believe you _tripped _her!" Jasper laughed as we left the pizzeria.

Emmett and Courtney had fought discreetly the whole time. He had spilt his coke _'accidentally'_ over the table and onto her shoes when she delivered our pizza – which was missing the ham. She brought him another drink, apple juice in a box since she said all the coke was gone. He picked at the pizza, leaving smears of tomato sauce on the table, and she almost stabbed his hand with a fork when she was picking up our utensils. At the end of the night, he had given her a very generous tip and wrote _'thanks for the fun'_ on the bill under the tip.

"She deserved it." Emmett muttered. Courtney had run into him as we were leaving with a tray loaded with cups of coke. She had spilled _every_ drop of drink on him and when she turned to leave, he had stuck out his foot and tripped her, sending her flying into another waiter carrying someone else's drinks, getting her wet as well.

"I don't think I've ever had that much fun _ever_." I laughed.

"You should come to the movies with me." He said, making me laugh harder.

"Deal." We sealed it with a pinkie swear.

"We should start heading back." Jasper said, looking at the tall buildings of campus.

"What's the rush, may I ask?" Emmett asked and Jasper sighed.

"I wanted to catch up with Alice after her design class." Emmett commented on how sickly cute that was, but I thought it was sweet that he wanted to spend more time with her. Alice would be thrilled to see her.

I elbowed Emmett in the ribs.

"Stop teasing him! I think it's sweet!" Jasper smiled thankfully.

"Psfh, you're just saying that because you wish _Edward_ would do that for you!" He teased, hitting the mark. I laughed nervously and cleared my throat. "Wait…I'm _right_?!"

"No!" But that was a terrible lie, and they could tell right away. Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"You like Edward."

"Please! You _can't_ tell him! I would die if he found out and didn't feel the same way!" Jasper and Emmett shared an uncertain look.

"Um…okay, I guess." Emmett said uneasily. I sighed in relief and started to walk, momentarily leaving them behind before they caught up.

"But what if he liked you back?" Jasper asked.

"Why? Does he? What do you know?" I demanded.

"We don't know, but we could ask…" Emmett said.

"No, please, just drop it! Can we just pretend that that part of our conversation never happened?" I pleaded. Jasper and Emmett shared another uneasy glance before nodding.

"Fine, if that's what you want." Jasper sighed and I nodded.

"Yes, more than anything. Thank you."

I sighed in relief. Jasper and Emmett weren't going to say anything to Edward. Suddenly I was unsure. _Did_ I want them to say something? But I kept my mouth shut. If we weren't meant to be, then we weren't meant to be.

But more than anything, I wanted us to be together. Forever.

**A/N: **You know what awaits you if you review. One person said that it's blackmail, what I'm doing, but please know that that is not what I intended. Edward's point of view is my personal thank you for reviewing.

On a side note, I'm planning on changing my pen name, so please don't be alarmed if you get a story alert from an author you don't know. It's most likely just me :)

And one final thing before I leave you. I am now officially announcing my approaching retirement from fanfiction. I will finish all the stories I have in progress, along with two others that will most likely be published before I leave indefinitely. I will be moving on to bigger things – most likely fictionpress.

Review please! Edward wants you to!

-Maggie


	3. 3: A Very Long Girl's Day Out

**A/N: **I'm sorry! So , so sorry. I never meant for it to take this long. I have several things I need to address before you get to the chapter, so please just hang on one second.

First off I need to address a large issue. I can't update as often as we'd all like. I'm a student first, a writer second unfortunately. I update as soon as I can but I have higher priorities. That being said, I _will_ try to update sooner, because I know it's not fair to you to leave updates so long.

Second, I'm really sorry to all those who didn't review last chapter. I was trying to make Edward's point of view a bonus type thing that wouldn't impact Bella's day so strongly, but I failed.

Last chapter Edward accidentally rain-checked a date with Tanya, which he did out of courtesy. The date doesn't have a time yet, but all shall be revealed in chapter three, partly in Bella's pov and mostly in Edward's pov. I'm really sorry because that doesn't seem fair that you _have_ to review to understand the full plotline, so I've decided to summarize Edward's pov before each chapter.

In **Chapter Two: Second Class, Second Chance**, Rosalie explains herself to Edward and he then runs into Tanya. Tanya desperately wanted to spend time with Edward and she invited him to study but Alice grabbed him out of harms way, but he told Tanya that he'd give her a rain check for the study date. Also there was some foreshadowing with Rosalie, but I think I hid it pretty well.

And one more thing, I want to give sincere thanks to the staff of the communities _College Days _and _Humans, Humans, and more Humans _for adding my story to their communities. I'm so honored, thank you!

What am I doing? You came to read the story, not my ramblings, so here you are, seven whole pages of Twilight goodness.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything recognizable, especially not Twilight characters or the super awesome store _Fireworks_.

-x-o-x-

**Chapter 3: A Very Long Girl's Day Out**

My day started with a bang – quite literally. A sharp knock jolted me from my sleep and caused me to fall unceremoniously from my bed, which resulted in another bang.

I groaned and rubbed my hip as I stumbled towards the door. I wrenched it open and found myself face to face with Rosalie of all people.

"Um…hi." I said hesitantly.

"Hello Bella, can I come in?" She asked politely, and I nodded, admitting her platinum blonde self into my home. I patted my hair and was horrified to find it in disarray. My pajamas – sweat pants and a tank top – were in a rumpled mess on my figure. _Prefect_.

Rosalie sat daintily on my couch and patted the cushion beside her, inviting me to sit down. Her whole manner said: _Don't worry, I won't bite._

I sat down carefully, like the cushions could explode any minute.

"I'm sure you're wondering what I'm doing here." She started. I nodded dumbly; speech was beyond me at this point. "Well, Edward and I had a nice chat," my stomach dropped, "and Alice and I shared a few words."

"And?" I prompted when she paused.

"And, well," She laughed lightly, "I've decided to stop being such a bitch." I was dumbfounded.

"You're…what?"

"I'm going to _try_ to be nicer. I can't promise anything except that I'll try." She clarified.

"I'm…still confused." I confessed, and she struggled for the right wording.

"I was terrible towards you when we first met, when you were trying to be nice." She said slowly, finally finding the right way to say it. "Alice explained why you were dressed up, for Edward." I flinched and she laughed. "Don't worry, I won't tell him." She promised.

"Then why did you two talk?" I asked.

"Because I was jealous. I'm the type of person who needs to be the center of attention, and you were so pretty that morning…I assumed that you were trying to impress someone."

"I was." I muttered and Rosalie chuckled.

"Yes, and you succeeded." She assured me.

"So, you were mad because I looked…_pretty_?" I guessed and Rosalie nodded.

"That is correct."

"So, why are you apologizing?"

"Because I realized that the person I'm attracted to most isn't the same person you were trying to impress." My heart soared. She didn't like Edward.

"So you like…" I wracked my brain for the men in the class. Only one viable name popped into my head. "You like Emmett." She nodded, her smile widening.

"So very much." She agreed.

"And you and Edward talked about…?"

"About how we will be friends." She finished.

"And Alice?"

"We chatted about Emmett, dating and how I could apologize to you."

"How are you going to apologize? You know you don't need to, this is enough."

"Nonsense! And besides, Alice and I have planned the perfect girl's day out, so no complaining!"

"What have you two planned out?" I asked suspiciously. Rosalie shook her head, her blonde locks swinging wildly.

"I'm not aloud to say, except that I'm to dress you and we're meeting Alice for breakfast." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "You don't have classes today, right?"

"No, why?"

"Well the plan kind of takes all day." She said in a _'duh'_ voice. She stood up, pulling me up beside her and shoving me towards the bathroom door.

"Go shower while I pick out your clothes." I stumbled, finally discovering a trend in my mornings. I was never going to dress myself again.

After a quick shower I emerged from the steamy room with just my towel dress, and received a shock. Rosalie wasn't alone in the bedroom anymore.

"Hey Bella! Lookin' good." Emmett teased. I gasped, my face heating and jumped back behind the door, slamming it closed on the intruder.

"Emmett you idiot!" I heard Alice curse. There was a smacking sound and then a mumble from Emmett – someone had hit him.

"Bella, I'm sorry! They just burst in!" Rosalie shouted through the door. I tried not to pay attention as I concentrated on my breathing, trying to keep myself from hyperventilating.

"Sorry Bella, my bad!" Emmett called.

"Get out of here!" Rosalie hissed and the door opened and closed.

"Is he gone?" I asked weakly.

"Yes! Pinkie swear!" Alice called and I opened the door with a shaky hand to reveal Alice and Rosalie, _alone_, in my bedroom.

"I'm so sorry! Alice let him in." Rosalie said, glaring at Alice, who was wearing an angelic smile.

"I didn't mean for him to _see_ anything! I needed him and Rosalie to talk." Alice said, defending herself.

"What was so important that he couldn't wait until I was dressed?" I asked. Suddenly I realized that Emmett had complemented me – in a way – and Rosalie hadn't gotten jealous. Was she getting over the narcissistic thing so quickly?

"He asked me out." Rosalie said proudly, and I understood why she didn't get upset. He had asked her out, therefore I was no threat.

"I set it up!" Alice cried happily.

"When are you going to set me up with _'my husband'_?" I asked using the term she frequently used. Alice shrugged.

"Once I do some damage control you can meet him." She said nonchalantly but there was a hidden edge in her voice. I was suddenly worried; what could the damage control be?

Rosalie brought my attention to the outfit she had chosen for me. It was a form fitting black tee-shirt, with a white tank top for underneath and a denim short skirt. Black flats peeked out from under the outfit.

"I don't believe that's mine." I announced, positive that I had never seen the clothes – especially the skirt – before. Alice rolled her eyes and Rosalie gave me a motherly look.

"Of course not Bella, we're in the process of destroying all your clothes." Alice said and I took a double take.

"_What?_"

"We're getting rid of your old _ugly _clothes and buying you new _pretty_ ones." Alice annunciated.

"But…_why_?" I cried. I _liked _my clothes!

"Because you need new clothes." Rosalie stated.

"But I like my clothes!" I exclaimed and Alice pursed her lips.

"We need to talk," She said to Rosalie, "Bella, you keep getting changed." She grabbed Rosalie's hand and dragged her outside my dorm. With a sigh of defeat I pulled the foreign clothes on. I had to admit, they looked good, but I would miss my comfortable clothes.

I was dressed and finished breakfast by the time Alice and Rosalie reappeared. They're expressions told me they had finally come to a conclusion, and I braced myself for the results.

"So?" I asked hesitantly.

"We've decided that you can keep some of your own clothes." Alice said sullenly. I smiled, and then realized how ridiculous it was that I had to fight for my wardrobe.

"This is…weird." I commented to fill the silence that had enveloped the room.

"It is, isn't it?" Rosalie asked and Alice shrugged.

"I'm just performing my civil duty." I decided not to comment.

"So, can I keep all of it?" I asked, gesturing towards my closet. Alice shook her head furiously.

"Nope. We can choose things for the trash and you can choose things to save. We each get five vetoes." She explained the rules, which were unfair since there were two of them and only one of me, but once again I didn't complain. Sometimes it's better to just go with what Alice was saying, rather than trying to reel her in.

We attacked my closet and I managed to save some of my more cherished possessions, even after my five vetoes were gone. I argued with Alice for six minutes that my dad's old college sweatshirt was for sleeping only, and agreed that I would never go out in public with it on.

After they had whittled down my closet with only ten pieces of clothes still sitting in their place, they finally said we could go to the mall. We hopped into Rosalie's pretty red convertible and were on our way.

"Where's Emmett taking you on your date?" I asked, resting my chin on the passenger seats head rest from my perch in the backseat. Alice had literally wrestled me from the passenger seat.

"I think he said something about the Opera." Rosalie said, distain twisting her face ever so slightly.

"Not interested?" I guessed and Rosalie shrugged.

"I'm sure it will be fine, but I'm not an opera girl."

"Everything will turn out fine." Alice said cryptically in the mystic voice I was learning to hate. I wish she would just give me a straight answer on my 'husband'.

We drove the rest of the way talking mindless chatter and gossip. This person hit on that person, that person dropped out so they could join the circus, this person had an affair with a teacher, and so forth.

"We're here!" Alice sang, hopping out of the car before it had stopped moving completely. Rosalie screeched a curse at Alice's retreating form while she pulled the parking break up. By the time we had hopped out of the car, Alice had disappeared inside the large building.

We finally found her in a formal dress store. It was the kind of store that didn't have price tags.

"Rosalie, this dress is perfect for you." Alice said, holding up an elegant black dress with a thick red band just under the bust. It had a low cut, and the hem was accented with a high slit that would reveal the side of her leg up to her mid thigh. Rosalie's eyes lit up when she saw the dress and she yanked it out of Alice's hands and went directly to the change rooms.

"I'm a genius." Alice murmured as Rosalie changed behind the screen.

"Is that really appropriate for the Opera?" I asked skeptically. I had never been before, but it seemed like an extremely fancy place to go.

"Don't worry, it will all work out. The dress is just perfect for what will happen." Alice assured me.

"Why, does Emmett have another plan?" I asked. Alice shrugged.

"No, but I'm sure they won't make it there. He's a child in an athlete's body and she's a sports junkie in a model's body. They won't be able to sit through the whole Opera." I chuckled, knowing that was true. Emmett couldn't sit in the library for ten minutes without causing trouble; Emmett at the Opera would be a nightmare.

"What do you think?" Rosalie asked as she stepped out of the change room and did a spin for us. The dress fit her perfectly, she looked stunning.

"It's perfect!" Alice squealed.

"Emmett will be speechless." I told her. She beamed at our praises.

"Thank you, ladies!" She said, raising her arms up and twirling once more, making the skirt swirl out from her legs gracefully. She giggled lightly and appraised herself in the three paneled mirror.

"Fabulous." She said, nodding. She scurried back into the change room and got dressed.

"We should take you to all the modern stores, Bella." Rosalie called from the change room. Alice nodded in agreement.

"All the good ones." She echoed. I was beginning to feel a bit nervous.

"Don't worry Bella," Rosalie said, emerging from the change room with her dress draped over her arm, "they won't hurt you."

"We'll have the most fabulous time Bella, you'll see." Alice assured me, grabbing my arm and dragging me to the front cash register behind Rosalie, who paid for the dress with a black credit card. I gaped at it.

"You'll catch flies that way, Bella." Rosalie teased when she saw my open mouthed stare.

"But that's…It's…" I stuttered. Only the extremely rich got one of those.

"My father's a politician and my mother used to work in fashion." Rosalie explained simply. It explained so much.

We left the store and I was dragged to countless others. In every store we bought something: skirts, jeans, tee-shirts, bags, sweaters, hair accessories; the list went on for miles. Rosalie paid for half with her black card and Alice surprised me by pulling out her own shiny black card to pay the other half. When I asked her about it and she shrugged, saying that her father was a doctor and her mother was a magazine editor.

We had hit every single store in the mall and my back was aching. The sun had risen to its peak and was starting to fall through the skylights of the malls top floor ceilings. We were going to the food court, which was thankfully near an exit _and_ a bookstore. Alice was heading towards the Japanese booth when she stopped suddenly and cursed under her breathe.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked, looking in confusion at Alice and then at the food booth in longing.

"It's nothing." Alice said quickly. "I just remembered something, I'll be right back. You two go eat." She rushed off without another word to the body and bath shop across from the bookstore.

"Come on Bella, let's eat." Rosalie said, hurrying towards the Japanese booth. I followed slowly, not hungry yet. I circled the foot court without interest and found Rosalie sitting at one of the tables, eating vegetarian tempura.

"I'm not hungry yet Rosalie, I think I'm going to go check out the bookstore." Rosalie nodded, her mouth to full for her to answer properly. I went like a magnet to a metal object to the book store. As soon as I entered the arch with the stores name, the smell of ink, cardboard and paper hitting me in a blissful wave. I combed the rows patiently, finding two books that I decided to buy. I walked to the cash register and in my clumsy nature, bumped into someone, knocking their selections onto the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized, bending down to help her pick them up.

"It's no problem, I'm just wasting time." She explained. We gathered the books and stood up. I vaguely recognized her from the university, but I couldn't remember from where.

"I'm Bella, by the way." I said out of the blue. Did people still introduce themselves? She smiled.

"I'm Tanya." We chatted about nothing as we waited in line at the cash register.

"So, why are you here?" I asked Tanya, who had told me she was only buying the books for presents.

"I came here to get away from the yelling." She sighed, 'This short little rude girl interrupted my date!" She complained, pointing to the bath and body shop across the hallway. I squinted and was shocked to see Alice and Edward in the middle of an argument. Alice slapped her forehead and Edward rolled his eyes.

"What are they fighting about?" I asked before it clicked into place. Tanya was here on a date with _Edward_!

"I'm not sure, I heard something about 'damage control' and 'rain checks' but I go the hell out of there before she could turn her fury on me." Tanya said a little too seriously. Did she honestly think Alice was capable of physical fury? She was barely five feet!

"I'm sure Alice won't do anything serious." I assured her.

"_You_ know _Alice_?" She asked a little condescendingly.

"…Yes." I said hesitantly. Tanya shrugged and stepped up to the open cash register. She purchased the books and waved me farewell before heading across the hallway to break up the fight, which had now turned into a serious conversation, both participants looking sullen. Alice looked over here briefly and saw me starting over in curiosity. She looked startled and turned back to Edward and said something hurriedly, who in turn looked over in mild panic.

"Excuse, me, miss?" The woman behind the cash register said. I had been so absorbed in Alice and Edward's conversation that I hadn't heard the woman telling me it was my turn.

"Sorry." I apologized, extremely embarrassed. I purchased my books and went back to where Rosalie was finishing up her tempura. To my surprise, Alice was sitting with her, looking thoughtful.

"Hey, Bella." Rosalie greeted me. She seemed to be slowing down, and was now able to talk around her mouthfuls. Charming.

"Hey, Bella." Alice said, looking anxious. What was that all about? "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"What about me?" Rosalie demanded.

"I've already told you about it." Alice reminded her and Rosalie relaxed, her worry about being excluded vanishing.

Alice led me to where her and Edward had fought, which had cleared out, as if people were expecting round two.

"Um, I want to talk about what you saw here today." Alice started. I laughed at her seriousness.

"Alice, I don't care that Edward and Tanya are dating." I told her, and by her face, I had hit the mark.

"You…_don't_?" She stuttered.

"No, I don't." It was only a little lie.

"But why not? I thought you liked him!"

"I do, but it's a _crush_ Alice! Have you never had one before? Sure, I'm a little disappointed that he's dating someone but I'm not going to get upset over it. I don't have a claim on him!" Alice muttered something that sounded like 'not yet', but I wasn't sure.

"So you don't care at all if he's dating someone?" I fidgeted a little. I _did_ care that he was dating someone, and not in the crush way where you're just upset that he wouldn't be able to ask you out now. I couldn't put my finger on the emotion that was leaking into my system, nor did I want to.

"No Alice, I don't care." I lied again, but this time it sounded false. Alice smiled smugly.

"_Sure_ Bella, you 'don't care'." She said sarcastically, winking before she went back to Rosalie, probably to report my reaction. I stood, stunned. How _did _I feel towards Edward? I couldn't decide – it kept swinging between indifferent and…_jealous_. What was the matter with me?

I decided that I couldn't face Alice and Rosalie right away and I joined the masses in the crowded hallways, trying to find something other than a bookstore that could soothe me. Unfortunately, the only thing I found was Edward and Tanya.

They were walking down the main corridor towards the exit when Tanya captured Edward's hand in her own. I watched in mild pain as their interlocked hands swung between them as Edward pushed through the exit door and holding it open for Tanya, keeping their hands joined.

I sighed and went back to Alice and Rosalie, battling my feelings. Did I like him more than I had first thought? Is this more than a crush? What an inconvenient time to be pondering this, I just met his girlfriend, and she nice…sort of.

My cell phone buzzed as I turned the corner to the food court.

"Hello?" I asked as I flipped it open.

"Hey, Bella, just telling you that we're not in the food court anymore, since you ditched us." Alice said.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I said sheepishly.

"It's no problem. Anyways, we're in _'Fireworks_'." I nodded and told Alice that I would meet her there.

I wandered down the extensive series of hallways until I found the store. Alice and Rosalie were fawning over a large amount of picture frames.

"Hey guys." I said and they spun around, Alice hiding a frame behind her back.

"Hi, Bella! I didn't think you would be back so soon." Alice said nervously and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"You are so lame Alice! You can't even act cool!" Rosalie complained. Alice rushed to the counter and had the mysterious picture frame wrapped up.

"What was _that_ all about?" I asked, completely confused. Alice shrugged her shoulders, her eyes wide.

"What was what all about? I have no idea what you're talking about." She said defensively.

"Christmas shopping." Rosalie explained cryptically.

"So that one is mine?" I asked and she nodded coolly. Alice, on the other hand, looked ready to explode she was so strung up.

"Lets' go!" Alice squeaked, drawing all eyes to us. I could feel my cheeks burning with the attention. Rosalie however, seemed totally in her element. Alice just looked crazy.

-x-o-

We had a girl's day _all_ day long. I had expected it to end when we got home from the mall, but no, Alice had planned a spa day with romance movies like _'The Notebook'_ as background entertainment.

Rosalie bounced in anticipation for her date tomorrow with Emmett. Alice got a romantic text from Jasper, which sent her over the moon. I sat there, remembering Edward opening the door for Tanya. Edward holding her hand, swinging their interlocked hands between them. I wondered how long they had been going out.

By two o'clock in the morning, Alice and Rosalie had decided they were tired and we turned the lights out. It had been a nice night overall, great bonding. But I still couldn't help but feel resentment towards them. They were perfectly matched within a week on university, and I was left alone.

I sighed and rolled onto my side. Tomorrow was a new day. I didn't need Edward.

I almost laughed. I couldn't even lie in my head.

-x-o-x-

**A/N: **Voila. Was it good? Was it worth the wait?

If you don't want to review, you don't have to. I _really_ don't want people to feel pressured into it. You could imagine this story is _Twilight _and then wait for the _Midnight Sun _version to come out so you can hear all of Edward's secrets.

Until next time,

-Maggie


	4. 4: Saturday Morning Shakespeare

**A/N: **So, I guarantee quicker updates, and then take the longest time to post yet. I can make excuses left, right and center for my absence, but I won't. I've been having a really hard time dealing with this years personal issues, but I won't go into details.

I apologize in advance for this chapter; it took too long to write, it's choppy, and I might as well tell you now, it ends with a cliffhanger that will only be resolved in Edward's point of view. I'm so sorry, I really have been trying to keep Edward's point of view as a bonus and not necessary to the story, but the way the chapter played out, it had to be done. A thousand apologies.

I can't think of anything else to say, so I'll write the disclaimer, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, nor its characters and its sequels. I _do _own this plotline.

**-x-o-x-**

**Chapter 4: Saturday Morning Shakespeare**

"I love you, Edward." I said, staring deeply into his beautiful jade eyes. His hands were warm around mine and the ocean tide was lapping at our bare feet.

"I love you, Tanya." He replied, staring over me. My stomach dropped as I turned around and saw none other than Tanya, walking up behind me and smiling at Edward. He dropped my hands and brushed past me to her…

I sat upright, gasping. I blinked, trying to get my bearings straight. It had been a week since I first saw Edward and Tanya at the mall. Alice was convinced that I was in denial over my _obvious _love for Edward, but I wasn't so sure. I couldn't really know my feelings for him, and if he continued to date Tanya, I might never find out.

The clock read five am and I crawled out of bed unhappily. I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, but it seemed a shame to leave my warm cocoon. I shuffled over to the small kitchenette area and made myself hot chocolate in the microwave. I was going to spend my Saturday morning in bed with hot chocolate and let my brain rest by watching cartoons.

I turned around and screamed, dropping my hot chocolate and clutching my heart.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I gasped. Alice just chuckled.

"Look at the mess!" Alice sighed and disappeared to grab a towel. My hot chocolate had spattered everywhere and luckily the mug hadn't broken.

I grabbed a wet cloth from my little sink and helped Alice mop up the mess we had created.

"You really need to clam down, Bella." Alice advised, not looking up.

"Well, maybe if people would stop scaring me I could!" I huffed, "what are you doing here, anyways?"

"Rosalie came home this morning!" Alice exclaimed, ringing the towel out over the sink.

Rosalie had disappeared after her date with Emmett, only leaving a voice mail to explain that she had to go to New York for some urgent family thing.

"She's here? Is she okay?"

"I don't know! I figured we could go see her and ask." She finished in a rush, "also, we could see how her date went with Emmett."

"Alice!" I scolded, "I know you were upset that she left before she could give you details, but still! What if somebody died!"

"I know," Alice sighed, "I'm just curious to see how my plan panned out." I stopped cleaning to look up at her in shock.

"…_Your_ plan?" She rolled her eyes.

"Of course _my_ plan! How else did Emmett get over his insane shyness, or how else did Rosalie get over her 'I'm too good for you' thing?" She pointed to herself, "I helped!"

"Mary Alice Brandon." I shook my head, "I can't believe you." Alice grabbed my hand and yanked me towards the door.

"But my floor!"

"It'll dry! Besides, it's terrible hardwood, it wouldn't be a shame to see it wrecked and replaced." She didn't even let me close my door as she forcibly dragged me to Rosalie's dorm.

"Knock, knock!" Alice yelled, since both her hands were holding me in place. The door behind us whipped open and a girl poked her head out.

"Will you _please_ shut up! Some of us are trying to sleep!" She snapped and slammed the door. One door closes and another opens.

"Hey?" A tired Rosalie asked, poking her head out the door.

"How are you?" I asked and she shrugged, letting us in.

"I'm tired."

"How was New York?" Alice asked. I could tell by her stance that she was impatient to get to Emmett, but she was going to be polite enough to ask the pressing questions first.

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Oh. Can you tell us why you went there?" Alice asked.

"No. But I will tell you that I lost. But I sure as hell don't plan to give up." She grimaced. "So, what did I miss around here?"

"Emmett's been pining over you." Alice sang, sinking down on Rosalie's unmade bed. Rosalie and I joined her.

"Has he? That's wonderful." Rosalie giggled happily.

"So…how was it?" Alice asked, finally getting to her choice topic.

"God, words cannot describe how fantastic it was."

"How was the opera?" I asked, genuinely curious, Alice leaned in.

"I have no clue," Rosalie admitted, "we skipped it." Alice fell back into a fit of laughter.

"I knew it!" She howled, and Rosalie actually blushed.

"It's not what you think!" She insisted.

"Oh, I know that. I just _knew_ the car show would be your downfall!" Alice said smugly.

"The _car_ show?" I asked skeptically.

"It was amazing. That boy sure knows his cars." Rosalie sighed dreamily.

"We need the play by play!" Alice cried, and Rosalie was quick to comply.

"I swear, it was like something out of a movie!" She exclaimed, "He picked me up wearing an immaculate black tux and helped me into his hummer – which was custom built. Everything seemed to be going fine… until we passed the car show and the huge sign reminded us that it was the last day it was going to be in town. I, of course, was dying to see it, but missed it.

"Since Emmett seemed like the kind of guy who would appreciate car shows, I asked him how it was. I figured that since I couldn't see it, I could at least hear all the details from someone who would have gone. Much to my surprise, he said he hadn't been able to go.

"As we neared the opera, I asked him nonchalantly if he was really interested in the opera, and he responded with a truthful 'no, but he was glad to be spending time with me'. I said the same thing and of course, told him I would have loved to see the car show." She smiled widely and flipped her long blonde hair, "I used my feminine charms and smiled as brightly as I could. Within five seconds he pulled an illegal U turn and sped back."

"So you got to see the car show after all?" I asked, since Alice seemed to already know the answer. Rosalie nodded, smiling wickedly.

"And the highlight of your night was…?" Alice asked. Rosalie looked thoughtful.

"Hm…I would have to say the highlight was…the goodnight kiss."

"How did it happen?" Alice asked, her face as excited as a child on Christmas morning.

"After we left the show he drove us back to campus and parked in B lot. He held my hand lightly and walked me to my dorm. He walked me right to my door, since we're in the same dorm, but my room was out of his way. He was holding both my hands and ever so slowly he released one of my hands and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. Then he leaned down and touched his lips to mine." Alice and I sighed and Rosalie giggled.

"We made out for a couple minutes before I had to go. I went into my room and then twelve hours later I was on a flight for New York."

"So…are you going to see him again?" I asked and Rosalie looked at me in shock.

"Did you not hear the story? Of course I'm going to see him again!"

"Oh, so the trip to New York had nothing to do with Emmett?" I asked. Alice, for once, seemed as clueless as I did.

"Well…it did."

"But why would you run off to New York after your date with Emmett if it was good?"

"Your family lives in New York, right?" Alice asked slowly. Rosalie bit her lip and nodded.

"Can we please not talk about this anymore?" Rosalie begged, and Alice subsided, but I knew she wasn't finished. Jasper would be bombarded with questions today about their family workings. "So, enough about my love life, how are you and Jasper, Alice?" Alice giggled and I sat back, getting comfortable for the long winded story that was about to occur.

"We went on our first official dinner date a couple days ago. He took me to the Italian restaurant just off campus and it was fabulous! Jasper was dashing and polite and wonderful and it was the best time I've ever had on a date!" She launched into intricate details such as what they ordered for dinner and how the conversation went down to the inflections of his voice. Alice was hooked on him.

I unfocused and let the sound of their two voices wash over me. I almost fell asleep until I heard my voice.

"Bella? You awake?" Rosalie shook me and I focused on my two friends.

"Sorry."

"It's okay; I was just asking how your love life is. Has it bloomed while I was away?"

"He's dating Tanya." Alice murmured and Rosalie's face clouded over.

"I don't like Edward!" I protested for the millionth time.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I don't believe you."

"So what are we doing today?" I asked, desperately changing the subject. From the look Alice gave me she knew what I was doing, and it promised that we _would_ be talking about it again.

"Hmm, well let me think." Alice pondered. "I'm going to lunch with Jasper."

"And I have a much overdue visit with Emmett." Rosalie added.

"I get the day to myself?" Alice and Rosalie looked at each other and nodded.

"I can't believe it, but we have no plans for you." Alice said in amazement. I was more then excited. I had time to relax and read the Shakespeare novel we were studying for my eighteenth century literature class.

"There's a student lounge on the first floor with big cushy chairs and a fireplace." Alice sang before getting up and leaving Rosalie's room. I followed her, saying a quick goodbye to our host. I finished cleaning up the mess that Alice hadn't let me clean up before and had a nice hot shower, using a shower bomb that I had gotten for my birthday from my eccentric mother.

It was finally a reasonable hour – nine o'clock – when I was finished getting dressed. I grabbed a granola bar from its box on the shelf above the microwave and was on my way. I didn't see Alice or Rosalie on my down and the lounge was empty. Alice was right, it was fantastic! Large overstuffed chairs were grouped in twos and threes and a large fireplace – which was protected by a large grate screwed into the stone mantle – had a fire burning in it already. There was only one window in the room, and the blinds were pulled closed, but the warm lighting from the fire and small table lamps made the room homey and warm.

Like a magnet I went straight towards the large armchair by the fire and curled up, letting my toes warm. There was only one other chair by the fireplace, and I put my feet up on it and let myself stretch out. I cracked open A Midsummer Night's Dream and lost myself in the complex love story.

_What's this to my Lysander? Where is he? Ah, good Demetrius, wilt thou give him me?_

_I had rather give his carcass to my hounds._

"Excuse me?"

_I pray thee, tell me then that he is well._

_An if I could, what should I get therefor?_

"Bella?"

My head snapped up at the sound of my name and I felt my eyes widen when I saw none other then Edward standing behind the chair my feet were resting on. He was smiling a beautiful half smile at me and I could feel a traitorous blush stain my cheeks.

"Hi." As soon as I responded I recalled all his failed attempts to pull me from the book. Oops.

"Hey. I didn't think you could hear me."

"I'm so sorry. Once I start reading, I kind of disconnect from the real world." He chuckled.

"I could tell." Edward looked at my feet pointedly, "Can I sit?" I looked at him for a couple seconds before I realized what he was asking, and then jumped to comply. He chuckled at my eagerness and the sudden proximity of him made my heart skip a beat. Damn, maybe Alice was right.

We lapsed into an awkward silence and I went back to reading. I couldn't stand the silence. I peeked up from my book to find my eyes captured by his. He has a girlfriend, I reminded myself. He's dating Tanya. You've met Tanya. She's nice… sort of.

"How's Tanya?" I blurted out. Why couldn't I have any social skills! He smiled and closed his book.

"She's doing fine, thanks. How are you?"

"I'm tired." Of course I couldn't have said the acceptable 'I'm fine', no, I had to tell the truth and invite more conversation.

"Did you not get to sleep in on this fine Saturday?" What made it 'fine'? It was raining, as usual, and the rain was thinning out the fog that blanketed the streets.

"Of course not, as long as Alice is up, everyone else has to be as well." Edward smiled sympathetically.

"When she wants something, she certainly has an uncanny way of getting it." He muttered.

"If you don't mind me asking, how come you and Alice were fighting last week in the mall? The only answer I can get from her is that you're a 'stupid boy'." I used my fingers to make air quotes so I could get the point across that I most certainly didn't think that. Edward laughed and shook his head.

"I didn't take her relationship advice and she got mad at me." He said cryptically and I sighed. I would never get a straight answer.

"So I'm guessing she advised against Tanya." He nodded.

"But then I got the opposite advice from someone else."

"You took the second persons advice, then?"

"For now, yes." He smiled and I decided to give up the quest for a straight answer.

"Are you enjoying the book?" I asked.

"Very much so."

We lapsed into a comfortable silence this time, and we continued to read.

-x-o-

Tears pricked my eyes as Edward finished his story from high school.

"I had to go to the rest of my classes looking like I wet myself!" I clutched my stomach as I laughed with him.

"That so does not top my worst memory." I bragged once I could breathe again.

"Oh really? You have one that's worse then looking like you wet yourself?" He challenged and I nodded.

"I'm like a walking danger magnet. One day I was going down the stairs of my high school in Phoenix in my flip flops. I accidentally kicked off my shoe, and in an attempt to rescue it I rushed down the rest of the stairs, causing me to fall. I bumped into the principal and she in turn hit the wall and accidentally pulled the fire alarm." I sighed. "I was suspended from school for a week for attacking the principal and causing a false fire alarm." Edward laughed at my misfortune.

"That must have sucked." He laughed.

"It did - especially when news of my suspension got to my dad, who's the police chief in Forks. He lectured me for thirty minutes on the phone before he let me explain why I had been suspended."

"I got suspended once." Edward mused.

"Oh really? What did you do?" I asked, curious since Edward didn't seem like the type to end up in suspension.

"_I_ didn't do anything. One of my high school friends, James, rigged the oven in Home Economics and it exploded on me. I got suspended for destroying school property. Two weeks."

"…You were in _Home Economics_?" I choked out the laughter I had been holding back, and tears threatened to spill.

"Hey!" He protested, "My mom made me!" I only laughed harder. "Didn't you take any classes you didn't want to?"

"Nothing like Home Economics!"

"Like what then?" Edward was pouting, and I would have felt bad if he wasn't so adorable when he crossed his arms and jutted out his lower lip slightly.

"Charlie made me take Law and Renee made me take Pottery. Worst semester of my life."

"Which class was worse?"

"Hmm, that's hard. In Law I had to watch an autopsy because we were following the process of law, from the crime scene to the conviction. In Pottery I accidentally turned on the wheel thing and it threw my finished pot across the room and into the expensive sound system the teacher had purchased."

"Hard to choose." Edward agreed. I was about to ask him about his favorite class, but my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Where are you? You've been off the map all day!" Alice practically shouted.

"What time is it?" Edward looked at his watch.

"It's like, five o'clock, Bella. Where have you been?" Alice asked, and Edward looked surprised at the time.

"Um, I've been in the lounge all day."

"By yourself?"

"No, with Edward." Alice chuckled conspiratorially.

"You lost time with Edward?" She asked sweetly.

"Alice, please." I warned.

"Meet me in my room in a half hour. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and I are spending a night watching movies and such, and you have to be there."

"Fine." I said sullenly, "But I'll just be a fifth wheel."

"Oh don't worry, you won't be." And then Alice hung up on me. Edward stood and I mourned the loss of proximity.

"Sorry, but I have to go. I have a date with Tanya in ten minutes." He said, checking his watch again. "Thank you for the great day." He gave me that beautiful crooked smile, the one that was perfect in its imperfection.

"No, thank you. And see you later." He waved and disappeared through the doors, leaving me alone. Always alone. I sighed and stood.

I shuffled out of the room with my head down. I couldn't stand being alone, it was maddening. I was the fifth wheel now. Always the odd person out.

I was too busy feeling sorry for myself to watch out for impact.

"I'm sorry!" A deep voice apologized. I was on my butt in a daze. I couldn't really remember falling.

"Um, it's okay." I said, picking myself up off the floor. I was almost up when the stranger decided to help, putting his hands on my shoulders and pulling me up the rest of the way.

"Sorry about that, Bells." My head snapped up and I was face to face with Jacob Black, with his hands on my shoulders.

"Oh. Hello." He released my shoulders, but didn't back up, letting an insane amount of heat pass between us. I felt like I had a fever.

"You okay? I'm sorry, I didn't see you. You're too small for your own good." He joked, and I put my hand on my forehead, feeling ill.

"Bella?"

"I'm sorry, I just – I don't feel well."

"Is my heat making you uncomfortable?"

"Yes, are you sick or something?" I asked, backing up several steps. The cold air that filled the void was refreshing and calmed my stomach.

"No, I just can't stand the cold." He lifted up his red sweatshirt to reveal some small portable heater.

"You lived in Forks." I pointed out.

"I didn't want to." He replied.

"I have to go, bye." I started to push past him, but his hand on my arm kept me in place.

"Um, Bella." His heat was starting to twist my stomach again.

"What, Jacob?" I asked irritably.

"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow?" He looked so sheepish; it was cute in a bashful kind of way.

"Like, on a date?" I clarified. Jacob swallowed hard and nodded.

"A date." I was so tired of being alone… And it wasn't like Edward and I would ever happen. He was dating Tanya, and I wouldn't be a fifth wheel anymore…

"Sure, I would love to." His smile lit up the room.

"I'll call you tonight with details." We swapped numbers and I was one my way again. I wondered how Alice would take it…

-x-o-

"You did _what_?" Alice asked in a deadly tone.

"I accepted. Jacob and I are going on a date." I said it with much more confidence then what I felt. I wondered if I had agreed for the wrong reasons.

"But…_why_?" She stuttered. Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were watching our spat like it was a tennis match. They even had popcorn.

"Because…" I was lonely, "He's nice." Alice snorted.

"_Nice_. What a terrible reason!" She looked over at Jasper and sighed. "I'm calm." He rolled his eyes and she sucked in a deep breath.

"Is this a double date thing?" I asked, looking pointedly at the two couples. Alice was taken aback at the abrupt, off topic question.

"No, just five – soon to be six – friends hanging out." She shrugged.

"Soon to be six?" A knock on the door came to punctuate my question.

"Hey, Edward." Alice said, opening the door.

"I don't know how you knew I would be coming. I told you I had a date with Tanya." He told her and she smiled, tapping her temple.

"I know all things. Now, meet the rest of the gang!" His eyes traveled over everyone in familiarity and to my surprise, his gaze rested on me.

"Hi again." His smile took my breath away and I couldn't respond. Alice smirked at me from behind Edward.

"Where are we going?" Emmett asked, helping Rosalie up off Alice's bed.

"The pizzeria just off campus. Emmett high fived Jasper.

"Sweet! I wonder if Courtney is working today…" I began to laugh, recalling the time Emmett, Jasper and I went and our day ended with Emmett tripping our waitress, Courtney.

"Who's Courtney?" Rosalie asked a little too sweetly.

"This waitress I was bugging the whole time Jasper, Bella and I went there. She was being rude and I spilled coke all over her, and then tripped her as we left." He said proudly.

"Why am I not surprised." Edward muttered and I nudged him in the ribs, hoping he would lighten up. I was eager to see the snobby waitress be taken down another peg. Emmett continually brings out the evil in me.

"Shall we?" Edward asked, holding his arm out for me to take.

"Thank you." I took his arm and a sharp jolt of electricity ran through me on contact.

It was then that I realized that it would very hard to be friends with him. How could I keep our friendship plutonic when my heart stopped when he said my name or when I felt sparks when we touched?

He's dating Tanya, he's dating Tanya, he's dating Tanya.

But the question was, for how long?

**-x-o-x-**

**A/N: **Cliffy! I know! Feel free to flame, because that way you can yell at me, _and_ get Edward's pov!

I would love it if you reviewed, but I totally understand if you rebel and don't. It's just nice to get encouragement, and reviews make me want to post because I feel bad leaving people in the dark. I update for my reviewers!

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!

-Maggie


	5. 5: Notes in the Dark

**A/N: **Hello! I'm _so_ sorry it took me so long to update! I had opera's, projects, relatives and Christmas to contend with, and I've just stared a new story, In the Dark, which is just too much fun to write! You should read it… -cough-

Before you start, I have to tell you that there is an extremely important author's note at the end of the chapter that I _really _need you to read,

So, with that, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Notes in the Dark**

"How could this be happening?" Alice cried. She was frozen in thought; she needed to plan her next move carefully.

"Um…sorry?" I ventured a guess, and at Alice and Rosalie's reaction, I said the wrong thing.

"Why would you do this to her, Bella?" Rosalie demanded. She was standing behind poor Alice and rubbing her back soothingly.

"All I did was put in the drier…"

"And look at what happened!" Alice exclaimed, holding up the shrunken green sweater. The buttons looked freakishly big on the now Alice sized clothing.

"But I didn't even _like_ that sweater!"

"But it's what I had picked out for you to wear tonight!" Alice retorted.

I had accidentally shrunken the key piece of the outfit Alice had chosen for me to wear tonight. Tonight, a week after he had asked, I was going out with Jacob.

He had wanted to go out the next night after he had asked, but I chicken out and pushed the date back to a week. I was still confused over my feelings about Edward, and I wanted to square them away before our date. Unfortunately, that didn't happen. But I _had_ managed to calm down at the mere sight of him, and my heart didn't try to beat its way out of my chest when he said my name.

But there was still that damn shock whenever he touched me…

Alice snapped her fingers in front of my face to snap me out of my Edward induced stupor.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"Which do you prefer: the red one, or the black?" Alice asked slowly, as though I was an idiot, which I might just be. They looked almost identical. They both had long sleeves, were sweaters, and had a scoop neck. The ruby red one seemed less severe then the black one.

"Red, I guess." Alice's face got a far away look and then she smiled.

"Perfect." She shoved the rest of the clothes as me and then ceremoniously pushed me into my little bathroom to change. I could hear them on the other side of the door arguing.

"Why are you all smiley and giggly?" Rosalie demanded softly, but she was never one to whisper.

"You'll see." Alice responded and Rosalie groaned.

"Seriously? 'You'll _see_'?" She complained and Alice sighed.

"Fine!" She snapped, and then whispered something that I couldn't hear, but it got Rosalie spinning off into a fit of giggles.

"How lovely!" She crowed and I finished dressing and joined them quickly to stop their gossiping.

"Gorgeous, Bella." Rosalie complimented, throwing a wink at Alice, who smirked in self-satisfaction.

I dropped into my desk chair and they began to attack my hair and face with hot sticks and makeup brushes, all the while sharing secret glances that had me fuming after my makeover.

"Oh, Bella, stop pouting." Alice chided.

"You'll get frown lines." Rosalie warned and I just sulked, sliding deep into my seat. I caught my reflection in my mirror; I looked like a petulant child.

There was a knock on my door and I looked over at the clock. He was right on time. Butterflies erupted in my stomach.

"Bella, I need you to listen to me." Alice said quietly, grabbing my arms and staring me down. "When you get downstairs, don't come back up with Jacob to get his keys. Do you understand?" I nodded weakly and she let me go, nodding fiercely.

I got up, straightened my clothes, and marched purposefully towards the door. Alice hadn't had enough time to snare my feet in the deadly heels she had bought. Rosalie and Alice ducked into my closet as I opened the door.

Jacob smiled down at me warmly and I smiled back. For a moment my imagination ran wild and instead of Jacob, I saw Edward. I shoved the picture back. I was becoming was too obsessed.

I quickly slipped into a pair of black flats and was out the door before Alice could protest. I had escaped her deathtraps this time, but next time I wouldn't be so lucky.

Jacob kept an appropriate amount of space between us and the elevator ride down to the first floor was awkward. We were about to leave the warmth of the building when Jacob stopped, frowning.

"I think I forgot my keys." He mumbled and my eyes widened in disbelief. Alice had been _right_? He asked me if I wanted to come up with him to grab his keys, but I told him I was fine down here while he searched for them.

"I'm sorry. I'll be right back." He promised and then took off running up the stairs, not even waiting for the elevator.

I sighed and turned my back on the stairs and elevator to stare out the dark glass doors into the black night. Rain poured down from the sky which pattered softly on the glass as the wind beat it towards the door.

The elevator pinged. I must have lost track of time. Jacob was back.

"Find your keys okay?" I asked without turning around.

"I would never misplace my keys, Bella." I whirled around to see not Jacob, but Edward.

I flushed and stuttered, "I thought you were someone else."

He chuckled, "I figured." He gave me an appraising look. "You look gorgeous, Bella." He said softly, and my cheeks went from warm water to raging fire. "That shirt compliments your beautiful blush."

I was actually going to die from blushing.

"Thank you," I mumbled, looking down at my black flats.

"All dressed up with nowhere to go?" He teased, but when I looked up his eyes burned with an unnamable emotion. My heart melted.

"I'm waiting for someone, actually…" The emotion sizzled out, making his emerald green eyes flat.

"Right. Jacob." He said.

"Right here." Jacob called. He was slightly out of breath as he jogged across the lobby towards us. He gave Edward a funny look, which he returned with the same look.

"Ready for our _date_, Bella?" Jacob asked, not looking at me, but at Edward.

"Sure," I whispered. Edward smiled his perfect half-smile and waved me farewell as Jacob whisked me outside.

I cried out in surprise. Three things happened almost instantly. One, the cold rain penetrated my sweater with an icy coolness. Second, a flash of lightening streaked across the sky, and third, the world went dark.

I blinked furiously, hoping the insane darkness was from the lightening burning out my night vision, but there was no light anywhere. I turned back to the building, which wasn't there as far as I could see.

I felt Jacob grab my arm – I knew it was him because he was always so warm from that heater he wore – and pull me back towards the building. My cell phone rang, brining some light to this new, dark world.

"Hello?"

"Bella, there's a power outage!" Alice cried, and I heard something bang and a curse. "Rosalie, careful!"

"Are you guys okay?" I asked and Jacob tightened his grip on my arm.

"Yeah, we're fine. We made it back to my place before the lights went out, but still!"

"Are you guys still going out?" Rosalie asked. Her voice sounded far away. I was on speakerphone apparently.

"I don't know, let me ask." I put my hand over the receiver.

"Are we still going out?" We were in the lobby now, and I shivered from the cold outside.

Jacob sighed, "My car is dead. I thought we could go somewhere on campus, but it's all closed now."

"My car died too." I echoed, remembering when I told Alice, and she just smiled and said it was all a part of the plan. How curious.

"We're stuck." I told Alice and Rosalie.

"Come up, we'll find something to do." Alice promised, a smile in her voice. The dial tone buzzed in my ear and I opened my phone to let its light spill into the room and light our way.

"Want to go to Alice's?" I asked Jacob, and he shrugged, not looking pleased.

"Sure."

"…You know you don't have to."

"I will." He said quickly and I sighed.

We were on the second floor when he got distracted.

"Jacob!" A voice greeted cheerfully and he turned to face a rather large man with black hair.

"Quil! How are you man?" They did that boy handshake thing that I would never understand and started talking about home and things of the like.

"I have an emergency power generator." Quil boasted, "Want to come watch the game? All the guys are coming."

"All of them in your little dorm? No thanks." Jacob laughed and said goodbye to his friend.

They finally reached Alice's door on the next floor up and I knocked. Alice's head appeared in the doorway.

"Oh good, it's just you!" She exclaimed and let us in.

"Who were you expecting?" I asked, sitting on Alice's bed next to Rosalie.

"I don't know, but you always see some crazy rapist roaming the halls in scary movies when the power goes off." Alice said, shrugging. Jacob stood awkwardly, since the bed was taken by Alice, Rosalie and I and there was really no other place to sit. He rested his weight on Alice's dresser.

The apartment was light with the warm light of dozens of candles, some of which I recognized from my own supply.

I was about to call Alice on her stealing, but there was a loud bang at the door. Alice jumped and let out a hiss of terror.

"I told you! Crazy rapist!" She whispered, hiding behind me as if she was going to use me as a shield. Or possibly an offering to the crazy person.

The banging continued, along with the sharp rap of a kick to the door. There was more then one of them.

Rosalie grabbed my arm and squeezed while Jacob took a protective stance. A sharp smacking sound came twice in the hallway and the door opened to reveal Edward.

"You saved us!" Alice cried, leaping over me and hugging our savior. Edward gave me a bemused smile and mussed Alice's hair.

"Yes, these two would have caused seriously bodily harm." Edward said, and Jasper and Emmett came in through the door, looking sheepish.

"It was you?" Rosalie cried, leaping up and smacking Emmett's arm. Alice duplicated the action on Jasper, who asked her for forgiveness.

"He made me!" Jasper tattled and Emmett sat down delectably beside me, resting his head on my shoulder. I patted his head awkwardly.

"You really should have known better." I told him and he snorted.

"It was totally worth it." He confided. Rosalie sat down next to him and Emmett pulled his head off me shoulder to rest it on Rosalie's. Surprisingly, she didn't move away, and placed her head on top of his. They looked so sweet together.

Jasper had Alice wrapped up in a tender hug and he kissed the top of her head. I sighed and looked at Edward and Jacob, who stood close, yet no one would mistake them as friends.

I was still the fifth wheel in the Coupledom. Not even Jacob could save me.

Everyone had calmed down, and the room quickly became claustrophobic. Seven people in one little dorm was a tight squeeze which wasn't helped with the fact of how big Emmett and Jacob were.

"Is there anywhere else we could go? This is getting a little uncomfortable." Rosalie said, breaking the silence.

"We could go to Notes." Edward said quietly.

"Notes, what's that?" I asked.

"Isn't that the music store on campus?" Questioned Emmett, and Edward nodded.

"It might not have power, but I feel bad leaving Stan by himself." He noticed my quizzical look. "He runs the store. He's all alone down there."

"Awe," Alice said, echoing my thoughts.

"The music store _is _bigger then Alice's dorm." Jasper said softly.

"How old is Stan?" Rosalie asked.

Edward shrugged, "Maybe sixty five." Rosalie stood abruptly, and Emmett reeled from the loss of his head rest.

"We have to go visit him." Rosalie declared, already moving towards the door. "I will not leave that poor man alone in the dark."

"Rosie, wait up!" Emmett yelled, chasing after her as her figure disappeared around the corner and out of Alice's dorm.

"Let's go!" Alice piped, pulling Jasper up and dancing out her door lightly. Edward, Jacob and I were left awkwardly in the room, unsure at what to do.

"Um, yes…let's go." I stood and Jacob took my arm and pulled me lightly through the door. I couldn't help myself and looked over my shoulder at Edward, who was glaring at Jacob.

"Are you coming?" I asked, catching his eye. He smiled warmly at me and followed, closing the door behind him.

"Of course I am, Bella." My legs weakened at the emotion behind his voice, and Jacob pretty much carried me down to the elevator, where Rosalie was jabbing the down button furiously while Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie snickered.

"It doesn't work when the power's out, Rose." Edward said as he passed her. He disappeared down the fire escape stairs and Rosalie pouted as she followed him with Emmett in tow.

"My cousin is such a blonde." Jasper joked as he escorted Alice down the stairs. Jacob pulled me to a halt before we could descend.

"Do you really want to go with them?" He asked. I could barely make out his face in the exit sign's light. His forehead was bunched up and his lips pulled down in a frown.

"Yes, they're my friends." I replied and Jacob sighed, looking at the door with a frown. "You know you don't have to go." I said, repeating what I had said before. He paused before answering this time.

"No…I'll go." He said reluctantly, and I rolled my eyes and stomped forward, leaving him behind until he caught up.

I found Rosalie leading the way with her cell phone lighting up centimeters in front of her.

"Where's your bf?" She asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"He's in the back, if he's even coming, and he's _not_ my boyfriend."

"Not yet, anyways." Some muttered, but I wasn't sure if it was Alice or Rosalie.

We finally left the cramped, dark stairway in exchange for the dark, cold outside. I could make out Emmett's shape wrapping his arm around Rosalie, and Jasper following suit with Alice. I just started to walk, not waiting to see if Jacob was even with us.

"You're going the wrong way," a voice whispered in my ear and I yelped, jumping about a foot in the air. An Edward shaped silhouette was shaking as he laughed and I scowled up at him, hoping he could just make out my expression to see that I was displeased.

"Sorry," he said once his laughter had subsided and he lightly took my elbow and steered me in the right direction. A sharp jolt ran through my system at his very touch.

"Do you know where Jacob went?" I asked, looking over my shoulder. I couldn't make out his shape in the darkness.

"I think he said something about meeting us there, or that he would catch up, I'm not sure." Edward said vaguely and I just shook my head. So much for my first date with him. But with Edward on my arm as we walked around in the dark, I couldn't say that I necessarily missed him, which was terrible, but oddly true.

It had gotten silent, and stupidly I opened my mouth and blurted out the first thing that came to mind: "How are you and Tanya?"

As soon as it popped out of my mouth, my face burned with a fierce blush.

"We broke up, actually." He said calmly. Maybe I hadn't offended him with my comment.

"I'm sorry," Partly for my outburst, and partly because they were over. But honestly, I wasn't very sorry that they broke up. But then again, I couldn't make any move since I was technically with Jacob. Damn it.

"I'm not, really. We just didn't click."

I wanted us to click.

"You look lovely tonight, Bella." He said, and I blushed again, probably turning my face the same colour as my sweater.

He stopped us in front of a dark shop, and I heard the other two couples behind us. Edward dropped my arm and pushed the door open, the door making a ringing noise as it swung inwards.

I followed Edward and my eyes adjusted slightly to the candle lit shop.

"Who's there?" Someone demanded from behind the curtain in the back. An old man appeared holding a tea pot like it was a lethal weapon.

Edward held up his hands in surrender and chuckled, "It's just me, Stan."

"Edward? Hello, there!" Stan said cheerfully, putting the pot down and coming to greet us. Rosalie pushed her way so she could stand beside Edward and she shook Stan's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope you don't mind, but we thought you might like some company. My name is Rosalie."

"I would love company, thank you. I'm Stan, and I own Notes." He said, gesturing grandly at the interior of the store. I took a quick look around and spied two grand pianos, which were the biggest instruments in the store.

"It's gorgeous," I said, and Stan took a double take when he saw me.

"Do I know you?" He asked, taking a step closer to inspect me.

"Um, I don't think so. I'm Bella." I said, shaking his hand.

"Huh. I used to know a nice girl who looked a lot like you. Her name was Bell. Curious." He said, shaking his head.

"I'm Alice!" The pixie muscled her way through the rest of us so she could shake Stan's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you!" Stan chuckled and returned the sentiment.

"Emmett," Emmett said, shaking his hand, and Jasper followed suit. We were all introduced… Now what?

"I would make tea, but my oven doesn't work anymore." Stan said, breaking the ice. Alice laughed and danced over to the flutes.

"I used to play one just like that," she said, stabbing her finger at the middle one. Jasper immediately stuck up a conversation between the two of them about instruments. Apparently he played the guitar. I, unlike the others, had no musical talents at all.

I saw Edward and Stan standing in one corner of the shop, speaking in hushed tones.

"How are you and Tanya?" Stan asked, and Edward shook his head.

"I took your advice, but it didn't work out with her, but I'm glad I got to know her."

Edward looked over at me, and looked surprised to see me staring. I blushed and looked away, my eyes resting on the beautiful black piano at the back. Unfortunately, I knew nothing about pianos, but it didn't stop me from sitting down at it and poking at the ivory keys. My random notes joined the sound of Jasper's playing on one of the guitars. Alice looked like she was in heaven, and she stared at him dreamily as he played.

"Would you like me to teach you?" Edward asked, coming up from behind me and sliding onto the bench, leaving little room between us.

"I think I'm hopeless." I said, hoping my blush wouldn't be noticeable in the dim candlelight, but the way his eyes lingered on my cheeks dashed my hopes. His gaze finally left my face and he started poking the keys, but it wasn't random, like mine. He was playing a song.

I heard Jasper stop playing, which aroused a protest from Alice, but it seemed everyone was fixated on Edward's playing, which was fantastic. His fingers danced over the keys like he wasn't even touching them and he never seemed to lose concentration. He didn't even need sheet music.

I stared at him, totally enthralled, until two things happened. One, he stopped playing, and two, someone tapped on my shoulder. Reluctantly I looked up to find none other than Jacob standing behind me, a large smile on his face.

I looked back at Edward quickly and he was frowning as he started down at the piano, deep in thought. I whipped around to face Jacob and smiled.

"I didn't think you were coming." I said, trying to keep my voice light. Jacob continued to have the worst timing.

"I just dropped by Quil's to say hi to the guys. What did I miss?" He asked. I saw him eye the little space between Edward and I, which I couldn't forget because of the electric current passing between us.

Edward was pleasantly cool beside me compared to the warmth I could feel radiating from Jacob. Jasper had started to play again, and Stan had redone the candles so they all sat in a circle, making a little bonfire for everyone to sit around. They were all crowded around it, except for the three of us.

"Nothing, we just got here." I said and Jacob took my hand and pulled me off the bench.

I liked Jacob, sure, but I liked Edward so much more. But shouldn't I give Jacob a chance? I mean, I should be nice, right?

"How are your friends?" I asked politely as Jacob steered me towards the candle bon fire. I peeked over my shoulder to see Edward staring at us.

"They're great. Quil has this little generator that just has enough power to run his TV. He was _really _happy."

"You can go back and visit, if you want. We could reschedule our date to some other time."

"I like spending time with you." He said softly, which made me feel warm and guilty inside. He liked spending time with me, and he was so sweet. There wasn't a spark between us, but there was _something_, and I was nervous to see what it was.

,

The night was perfect. Jacob was charming, and everyone seemed to enjoy his company. Except Edward, but I couldn't figure that out. Edward and Jacob _should_ get along, they were so alike.

We stayed well into the night, since it was Friday night and nobody had class the next day. We had shared stories about our families, except Rosalie, who skirted around actual facts about her family, and Jasper refused to answer any questions about it later. Alice told us about the weak ties that bound her to her parents, and Edward opened up and told us that his father had died of pneumonia five years ago.

Jasper's family was from the Deep South, and his family had fought for the confederates, which was something Jasper was fiercely proud of. Emmett retold his whole family history, which Jasper and I had already heard. Jacob talked about his twin sisters and his father, and I told them about my parents divorce.

Stan's story was the saddest, by far. He told us that his wife and daughter had died in a car crash ten years ago and the store Notes, which he started with his wife, was now his life.

We left when the sky began to lighten and the sun peeked over the horizon. We said goodbye at our respective floors, and surprisingly, Jacob kissed me goodnight, which wasn't terrible or fantastic. It just _was_.

I rolled into bed at almost six o'clock in the morning. I didn't dream. I just slept.

* * *

**A/N: **

I have some…news. The story is still going to be written, I'm not abandoning it, but I have developed a million and one ideas for Connections, and the way I'm writing it could make things a little tricky.

I've decided that I'm going to present you with the ideas, and you can tell me which you like, and which you don't. If you don't respond to this, I'll assume you don't care and I'll do what I want, which could be a little confusing to you.

Regarding chapter pov's: Since I decided that I was going to integrate as many of my original characters as I could into Connections (like Stan), I've created several sub-plots that don't include Bella and Edward and would be hard to write through their eyes. So… Would you be okay if not every chapter in Connections was in Bella's point of view?

Regarding Connections Edward's point of view Companion: Should it still exist, or should I just filter it into the story, making the whole thing probably make more sense to those who don't review?

I'm not sure if I'm doing a good job at explaining this, which frustrates me to no end. I want to write in more pov's then Edward and Bella, I want to eliminate the 'companion' story and just shove it into Connections, making it longer and in the end, more complete. I want to focus on the other couples and I want to introduce other characters (Brandon from _Waning Moonlight_, Doctor Zelner and Hailey from _In the Dark_, Carlisle, Esme, James, Victoria, Laurent and the rest of the Twilight characters)

Would you be okay with that?

Thank you for reading! _Please_ tell me your opinions!

-Maggie


	6. 6: Unexpected

**A/N:** Um...Sorry? I really am apologetic, but I just couldn't write this story anymore, for whatever reason that may be. But, I finished it. It's done – albeit far faster than I had anticipated. It was supposed to be much longer, but I'm just done with this story. So, I finished it, and I'm so sorry it fails so massively that it should be slapped off of fanfiction forever, but it's mine, and it finishes the story, so I have to post it.

There might be an epilogue, but I'm not sure, so don't mark me on it. I might write it after I post this, but I'm iffy on it.

I hope you enjoy it, and I hope you aren't murderously angry at me, but I understand if you are.

Happy reading.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Unexpected**

We walked hand in hand along the cold coast line of the beach. The tide washed gently over the sand as our breaths fogged in front of our faces. He squeezed my hand in affection and I looked up at his face, trying to hide the guilt in mine. He was so wonderful, so trusting, and I was about to shatter that trust into a million tiny pieces. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe I was throwing the whole thing out of proportion. We hadn't been going out for too long, maybe he didn't feel as much as I thought he did.

But when I looked into his gorgeous eyes, that thought was eradicated. He loved me. And I didn't love him back.

"Bella, is something wrong?" He asked softly, lifting his hand to stroke my cheek. It was then that I knew I was doing the right thing. I could feel his hand, but the spark was gone.

"I-" the words died in my throat and his eyes tightened with worry.

"Bella?" He asked expectantly. The usually homey feel of First Beach felt uncomfortable. I shouldn't have brought us here. I shouldn't have brought him with me to visit Charlie. I shouldn't have listened to his persuasive argument.

"My feelings for you have changed." I said slowly, over thinking every word that left my lips. His face scrunched up in confusion, his brilliant green eyes hurt.

"I…don't understand." He said, tilting his head to one side.

"I-" frustrated sigh, "I thought I felt something for you that I don't."

"Oh."

"God, Edward, I am so sorry. But I just – I don't -" another frustrated sigh, "like you that way."

Heartbroken. Crushed. Despair. A combination of tragic expressions crossed over his lovely face, which resulted in a very painful pang in my chest, like a piece of my heart was detaching itself from the main unit and offering it to him as consolation. He would always hold that piece. Three months sure had a way of affecting a person. The months of dating, and now he would forever hold a piece of me, whether either of us liked it or not.

He opened his mouth a couple times, as though to say something, but nothing came forth from his lips, and a pressure was building up in my chest – like my body was trying to compensate for that missing piece – and it blocked the words that hid on my tongue. Maybe that was for the best. Maybe this should be a moment of silence – to mourn the loss of our relationship.

I don't know how long we stood there – time seemed to stop, letting us revel in the pain – but I do know it started to rain. I was suddenly thankful that I had remembered to come here separately from him, letting us part ways here.

"I should-" I started, but the look in his eyes stopped the words.

"Goodbye, Bella." He said, his voice quiet and monotone. He turned and left, leaving me alone in the rain. Alone, to wallow in the pain.

"Bye, Edward." I said softly, and even though I knew it was the right decision, it hurt too much to bear. So I sat down, in the sticky, wet sand and cried, letting the rain water wash the tears away.

-x-o-

I jolted upright, tears streaming down my face as I struggled for consciousness. My breath came in stilted, halting sobs as I tried to calm down, but the dream was straight from my memories. It was hard enough to live it once, but to relive it, and to have the most important person _replaced_ with someone else, someone I couldn't even being to _imagine_ hurting.

I had just relived my breakup with Jacob, but my mind had replaced him with Edward.

Alice – somehow, miraculously – was in my room in a flash. She launched her petite frame at me and enveloped me in a large, comforting bear hug.

"Shh, just cry it out," She advised, and I took her advice without question or complaint. I felt sorry, somehow my sobs had woken her up from across the hall, but I couldn't find a way to articulate an apology.

Some unknown amount of time later, the tears stopped and Alice released me from her comforting grip to stare at me with worry.

"Are you alright?" She asked and I nodded pitifully.

"Sorry I woke you." I sniffled, but she waved it away.

"I wasn't asleep." I took a better look at her and found her in fancy pajamas, not the regular cotton ones she usually wore. I leaped at the opportunity to shift the subject to something that didn't revolve around me.

"Why weren't you sleeping at," I checked the clock, "three in the morning? And why are you in fancy pajamas?"

She blushed lightly – nothing compared to mine, but she _never_ blushed – and ducked her head.

"It's nothing," She mumbled, but it was most certainly _something_. Something big.

"So if I were to, I don't know, wander over into your dorm, I wouldn't find a certain _blonde _man in your room?" Her blush multiplied into something you might see on my face, indicating that I had hit the mark. I scrubbed my hands absently over my cheeks, removing the last remnants of my horrible nightmare.

"What was the dream about?" Alice asked quietly.

"It was me breaking up with Jacob, word for word, each expression identical to the real thing, except instead of Jake, it was Edward." Alice flinched and rubbed my arm soothingly.

"So, you and Jasper alone in your dorm at three in the morning?" The blush returned, making me grin in spite of my horrible mood.

"We weren't doing what you're thinking, I swear!"

"Uh huh, then what were you doing?" I teased.

"I had my own nightmare. You know I'm afraid of the dark, and I didn't want to bother you, so I went to Rosalie's door, but I think Emmett was in there," she shuddered, "so then I went to the only person I had left. Jasper.

"He was awake too, reading, I think and he offered to stay with me 'till I fell asleep. Thank goodness I was wearing my pretty pj's!"

"So Jasper's in your room, all alone?"

"Pretty much. I knew you needed me, so I ran over."

That struck a chord, "How did you know; was I crying _that_ hard that you heard me across the hall?"

She shook her head, "No, it's like a sixth sense. I just knew you needed me. I'm handy like that."

Another quick hug, a reassurance that I was fine and a request that she say hi to Jasper for me, Alice left my dorm and I was alone again to mull over my thoughts.

After breaking up with Jacob, I had been too wracked with guilt to even look at another man with any intention besides friendship, which meant I had been avoiding Edward thoroughly. Maybe the dream meant I needed to get over myself and tell him how I felt? I was pretty sure that the rush I got when I pictured him in my head meant it was more then a crush.

I groaned with frustration and threw myself back onto my pillow. I would deal with it when it was a more suitable hour. I didn't have any classes tomorrow, which meant I had a whole day to wallow in my dilemma.

-x-o-

The alarm buzzed me awake and the shock of the noise set a jolt all the way down to my toes. Hitting the snooze button and cursing myself for forgetting to turn the alarm off, I got up and trudged into my kitchenette to cheer myself up with some coffee.

Surprisingly, Alice and Jasper were crammed into the kitchenette already, him leaning on my tiny fridge while Alice muttered under her breath, trying to figure out the coffee maker.

"I can help you know…" He offered, but one glare from Alice shut him up.

"How do you keep getting in here?" I asked, marking my arrival. She jumped and dropped the coffee pot, but Jasper and his reflexes caught it before it could smash.

"You need to learn to install more then one lock on your door, Bella." Alice advised as she reluctantly nodded to Jasper, who began making coffee for three. "Why did your alarm go off? I thought you would have slept in."

"Forgot to turn it off," I muttered sleepily.

Jasper – bless his soul – handed me a large mug of caffeine, which I sipped at eagerly.

"So what are you going to do about Edward?" Alice asked nonchalantly, causing me to choke.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, throwing her a significant glance and stealthily gesturing towards Jasper, who happened to be one of Edward's best friends.

"He misses you – he can't figure out what he did to make you mad at him." Jasper said, obviously catching my attempts to end the conversation.

"He didn't do anything," I sighed.

"How was he supposed to know that?" Alice questioned, and I didn't have an answer. I had been terrible to him and just assumed that he would understand that I wasn't mad at him. Apparently it is true: when you assume you make an ass out of you and me.

"Then what can I do to make it up to him?" I felt terrible, and I needed to fix the relationship. But I didn't know how, or if we would end up being as close as I dreamed and dreaded of being.

"Just talk to him, for God's sakes. Tell him why you ignored him so fixatedly. He was the only one you stopped talking to after you broke up with Jacob."

Jasper looked at his watch, "I have to go, Alice. See you at lunch?"

"Of course," She said, giving him a light kiss goodbye.

"Thanks for the coffee, Bella." He said, ducking out of the room. The door clicked shut quietly behind him.

Alice and I sat in the silence as we sipped our coffee. She had a starry eyed expression plastered onto her face as she gently fingered the handle of her mug.

"You and Jasper, huh?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she sighed dreamily. I wanted that, I realized with a sharp twinge shooting through my heart. I wanted to be as happy as she was. I wanted to feel loved by a significant other, and there was only one person I wanted to experience that with.

-x-o-

I wandered around the campus, trying to remember what I knew about Edward. I needed to find him, to apologize, to tell him the truth. But I had no idea where to find him on a Friday morning. The sky had just begun to unleash a wickedly cold sheet of rain that turned the world an unflattering shade of gray.

For reprise, I ducked into the first building I managed to spot through the downpour, and luckily enough, it was a store that I had been in before.

It was Notes. The place Edward adored.

Stan, the shopkeeper, came shuffling out from the back room, bringing with him the lovely aroma of freshly made tea.

"Hello, Bella, long time no see." Besides us two, the front of the store was empty. But Stan wouldn't be making tea for just himself, would he? He usually saved that for company…

"Hello. Am I interrupting something?" I squinted at the curtained door frame._ Let Edward come out. Please, let Edward be in there_.

"No, my guest just left, actually. But there is some leftover tea, if you want some."

I sighed internally and accepted. Tea seemed like a nice consolation.

"You seem to be searching for something." Stan said absently while pouring out two cups of Earl Gray.

"I needed to tell Edward something, but I can't seem to find him." I said, gratefully accepting the mug and holding it between my frigid hands.

"I remember him saying something about spending his free day with Emmett, who had requested some kind of tournament. I believe the word was _Halo_, and some kind of number after it."

"Thank you very much."

"You're very welcome. So, how are your classes?"

-x-o-

One pleasant chat with Stan later, I was standing outside Emmett's dorm, shivering as the rainwater continued its journey through my clothes and into my prune-like skin. I hate the rain. I'm moving back to Arizona after this.

I could hear the yelling and war chants of serious gaming going on, and I almost didn't knock.

Almost.

"Why, hola, Bella!" Emmett boomed when he opened the door and took in my water-soaked appearance. I must have looked like a drowned rat with a sunburn.

True to his word, Edward and Emmett had been sitting on the small futon, hunched over the gaming controls as their little people on the screen darted around, attempting to kill one another. What an odd way to spend a Friday.

"Hey, Emmett. Am In interrupting anything?" It seemed to be my catch phrase of the day, but he shook his head and beckoned me to come inside. Edward stiffened slightly on the couch, but his eyes never moved from the frozen television screen.

"Want to play? I'm kicking Edward's ass, so you can play him next." Emmett declared, flopping down on the futon and retrieving his controller.

"Actually, I came to see Edward."

Finally, the subject of our conversation turned around and fixed me in his gorgeous, green eyed stare.

"What's up?" His brow furrowed, clearly confused. I motioned from him to follow me outside, and he did. Telling Emmett he would be right back, he joined me out in the hallway, shutting Emmett's door behind him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, crossing his arms while my blush deepened. Maybe I shouldn't do it. Maybe I should quit toying with the idea and move on.

"I just wanted to…apologize…for kind of being distant after I broke up with Jacob."

He looked taken aback, "Oh, it's no problem. You were upset."

"But that doesn't mean I should completely ignore, which only made everything worse!"

"Made what–" But I cut him off. The dam I had carefully constructed was shattering with the weight of my confession.

"And I kept having these nightmares, and I thought that maybe if I ignored you more, they would get better. You know, minimize contact and maybe my mind would let it go, but it didn't! They just kept getting worse, and finally last night, I woke up in tears, and I realized, this won't go away until I get everything the way my heart seems to think it should be."

"And what does that have to do with m-"

"It has everything to do with you, Edward. Because that nightmare I had last night, it came from my memories. I relived my breakup with Jacob, but instead of him, it was you. And the idea of that being you hurt so much that I could hardly breathe. It was like a steamroller had flattened me inside my bed."

His face was quiet, but his eyes held something else. Something I wasn't quite sure about.

"What does that mean?" He asked quietly.

"It means, it made me realize something."

"And that is?" He asked warily.

"I um…like you. A lot."

A skeptical look passed over his face. "How much is a lot?"

"A lot is enough to make me glad I broke up with Jacob. A lot is enough that just _looking_ at you makes my heart swell up. A lot is enough that when I touch you, sparks shoot up my arm."

Silence.

This was, by far, the worst moment of my life.

I closed my eyes, letting the silent dejection wash over me. I had to say that I _did _deserve it. Karma, right?

But then I felt it. A tingle in my left hand – a searing burn that didn't hurt. And then he kissed me.

"It's about time." Edward whispered when he pulled back. Brown met green, and the world clicked into place around us. "I've been waiting to do that for ever."

Our lips connected again, and finally, everything felt right.

* * *

**A/N: **Awe, together at last! How cute.

I would love it if you reviewed. Like, it would really make my day.

I want to kind of re-write this, if any of you out there are interested. It's an all human, and hopefully it won't fail as much the second time around. It will be called The Ties That Bind, and it will feature the Twilight cast in high school this time. Maybe it'll be easier to write about something I'm more experienced in. Because honestly, having someone explain university for an hour doesn't make you a pro. Maybe next semester I'll be able to write it better. -sighs-

So, yes, please review, and thank you so much for being so great and so patient.

Thank you!

-Maggie


End file.
